Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses
by Saerry Snape
Summary: {COMPLETE} Set seven years after Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc, etc graduated from Hogwarts. Harry dissappeared not long after graduation. But guess what? He's back. You get 3 guesses at where he's been and the first 2 don't count....
1. Prolouge - Hour of Darkness

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic.  I'm not very good at writing things about characters not my own but I'm going to give this a go.  Do tell me what you think of it.  Comments are wonderful little spots of joy (Unless they're berating me for getting something wrong.  Then they're just plain annoying.)

Disclaimer: Yes!  I own Harry Potter!  *fends off a rabid pack of lawyers*  Okay, I _don't own Harry Potter.  But I __did write this story about him!  ^-^_

Summary: Set seven years after Harry, Ron, Hermoine, etc, etc, graduated from Hogwarts.  Harry disappeared just a few days after graduation and has not been heard from since.  Since then, Ron has become an Auror and his younger sister Ginny is now a teacher at Hogwarts.  Draco, by some strange and unknown means, turned from following in his father's footsteps and amazingly married Hermoine.  Both of them work at Hogwarts.  The same old crew of staff (with a few additions) is still at Hogwarts.  Hagrid still teachers Care of Magical Creatures, McGonagall still does Transfiguration, Snape is still in Potions with Draco as his assistant, Hermoine took over History of Magic from Binns, Trelawny continues to teach Divination, and there are a few others that I will provide names for as the classes come up.  Dumbledore continues to reside as Headmaster.  And of course, the Defense Against Dark Arts position has been vacated yet again.  But the wizarding world is about to get a shock.  Harry Potter has returned.  And guess where he's been all this time.  You get three tries and the first two don't count…

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Prolouge ***Hour of Darkness*** 

Hermoine Granger-Malfoy awoke during the dead of night with a start.  Thunder cracked outside loudly but the man beside her slept soundly through it.  Looking at him she ran a hand through his straight blond hair and found herself wishing it was wild, tangled, and black as the night outside.

Suddenly there was a thunderous bang from downstairs and she jumped, clutching at the sheets.

Giving one last glance to her right she clambered out of bed, grabbed her wand and robe, and headed downstairs.  As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs there was another loud knock on the door.

Shivering Hermoine held her wand at ready and reached forward to open the door.

As it swung open she saw a cloaked, rain-drenched figure standing in front of her.

"Wh—Who are you?"

The figure did not answer her question.  It instead asked another.

"Can I come in?"

Hermoine blinked then replied, "No."

The man, for that is what it was, tilted his head and asked, "Why?"

"I don't even know who you are."

"Oh but you do Hermoine.  You do."

He reached up and threw back his hood.  A flash of lightning revealed a pair of glasses, wild dark hair, and emerald eyes.  Along with a familiar scar/

Hermoine gasped and took a step back, her brown eyes wide and frightened.

"_DRACO!_"

A moment later Draco Malfoy stumbled down the stairs, his gray eyes bewildered and still half closed.

"Hermoine?  What's wrong?"

All Hermoine could do was point at the man in the door and gasp.

Draco moved behind her and peered at the man.  "Who are you?"

"Surely you recognize your old rival Draco.  I'd have thought you would have."

Draco's gray eyes sprang open.

"_Potter_."

"That would be me.  Mind if I come in?"

"Actually I do.  What do you want Potter?"

"I just wanted to come say hello to my old friend Hermoine, Malfoy.  Nothing more."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "Fine.  Come in.  But you try anything and I'll throw you out Potter."

"Whatever you want Malfoy."

Hermoine finally got over her shock and whispered, "Harry?  Is it really you?"

Harry Potter grinned at his old friend and replied, "Yea Herm.  Its me."


	2. Chapter 1 - Hope's Return

A/N: Chapter 1!  Hurrah!  Read and review.  I love reviews, signed or not.  ^-^

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Harry Potter.  But I sure as heck wish I did.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 1 ***Hope's Return*** 

Draco and Hermoine Malfoy sat in awe at the person sitting on their couch.  Or at least Hermoine was.  Draco preferred to glare at him.

Harry took the glaring in and smiled.

"Something on your mind Malfoy?"

Draco gave him a grim look and replied, "Just one question."

"Fire away."

"Where the hell did you go?"

Harry smirked and closed his eyes.  "That's the question isn't it.  Where the _hell did Harry Potter go?  I'll tell you where he went Malfoy.  He grew up."_

Hermoine forced a smile and said, "Harry.  _Where did you go?  We must have sent a thousand owls after you but all of them returned, their letters unread.  Even Hedwig."_

"An owl wouldn't dare come where I was Herm."

"Where..?"

Harry opened his eyes and softly said, "_Guess."_

Hermoine blinked and looked at Draco, who narrowed his eyes.  After a moment he said, "You didn't."

"If your thinking what I think your thinking Malfoy, your right."

"What?  Draco?"  Hermoine looked at her husband expectantly.

Draco glared at Harry for a moment then growled, "Voldemort, Hermoine.  He went to Voldemort."

Hermoine gasped and turned to Harry.  "You didn't."

"I did.  Why do you think I just up and left?"

"You bastard.  You never told us!"

Harry leaned forward, his eyes flashing.  "What would you have done if I had?  Nothing.  You could have done _nothing."_

"But why?  Harry, why?  He _killed your parents."_

Harry nodded and looked at her.  He asked, "You really want to know why I did it?  Why I turned against all I love?  Why I allowed _this to be put on me?"  He jerked the left sleeve of his black robes up, revealing the Dark Mark._

Hermoine stared at it for a moment then averted her eyes to his face.

"Yes.  I want to know."

"Because if I didn't you all would have died.  Everything in the world that I love would have been destroyed.  You, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hedwig, and everyone else.  All of you would have _died."___

Draco looked at Harry and asked, "So why come back?"

There was a moment's pause before Harry replied, "Because he's dead.  Voldemort's dead.  I killed him."

Hermoine gasped and Draco looked a bit shocked.

"How?" was Hermoine's next question.

"When he came back during our fourth year, Voldemort was mortal.  I managed to sabotage the raids into the Forbidden Forest.  They were set to bring a unicorn to him.  I stopped him from becoming immortal again.  Then, about five months ago, I killed him with the same curse he used to kill my parents and so many others."

Hermoine breathed, "_Avada Kedavra."_

"Yes."

Draco's eyes narrowed again and he asked, "And the rest of the Death Eaters?"

Harry leaned back on the couch and replied in an almost bored tone, "Dead."

"All of them?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

"Well, then.  Now what are you going to do Potter?  I'm sure you can't just hop back into our world without someone finding out about your little escapade."

Harry looked up at the ceiling and said, "Only you two and Dumbledore know.  I told him at the end of seventh year what I was planning to do.  He told me to follow my heart.  And I did."

"I still don't think you will be able to rejoin the world that easily."

"Snape did."

Draco blinked and said, "Huh?"

Hermoine shook her head and said, "Snape was a spy Harry.  We heard _nothing from you for seven years.  There's a difference."_

"Oh well."

"Harry…"

"WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE!  SNAPE WAS A DEATH EATER?"

Harry arched an eyebrow and said, "C'mon Malfoy.  Your telling me you never knew Snape was one?  Your own _father was a Death Eater and you didn't know Snape was one?  Pitiful.  We found out at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  Should have seen Fudge's face."  He laughed, a cold laugh that made Hermoine cringe._

"Harry.."

"What?"

Hermoine shook her head in reply and muttered, "Nothing…"

"Herm…"

"Its nothing Harry."

Harry sighed and leaned forward.  "Look Herm, I actually have been doing the part of a spy.  Snape almost got killed when he tried to return to Voldemort."

Draco sneered, "How do you know?"

"I was there.  _Someone told Voldemort Snape had been a spy for Dumbledore.  Snape barely missed being another victim of Avada Kedavra.  He managed to Apparate away after getting hit by at least fifteen Cruciatus Curses."_

"One of which was yours," commented Draco.

Harry leaned back against the couch and replied, "Partly.  I _missed hitting Snape and __accidentally hit Goyle."_

"Lackey Goyle?"

"Is that what those two were?  I never knew."

"Potter," snarled Draco while Hermoine gasped, "Harry, be serious."

"Sorry.  You have to be sarcastic to live through that hell."  He sighed and continued, "Anyway, no, it wasn't Goyle from school.  It was his father.  He went down and the Curses went off Snape.  That's how he got away."

Hermoine blinked.  "No wonder his class was canceled for a day."

Harry gave a grim smile and heaved himself up off the couch.  Looking down at them he asked, "Would you two mind if I stayed?  I'll be gone tomorrow."

Draco looked about to tell him to take a hike but Hermoine sprang in.  "Of course you can stay Harry.  We have a few spare rooms."  She smiled up at him and he returned it.

"Alright.  Er – where exactly are these rooms?"

"I'll show you."  Hermoine started to get up but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.  Looking at Harry he said, "You go on Potter.  I have something to discuss with my wife."

Harry nodded and started for the stairs, his black cloak swirling behind him.


	3. Chapter 2 - Midnight Conversations

A/N: Chapter 2!  ^-^

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 2 ***Midnight Conversations*** 

Hermoine watched as Harry climbed the stairs then looked at her husband.  "Draco, what's wrong?"

"You have to ask?"

"I know you don't like him but can't you put that aside for now?  He needs our help."

Draco shook his head and said, "Herm, he needs a lot of help.  Do you think everyone else will forgive him for going to Voldemort?  If it were me they wouldn't give a damn.  But he's _bloody Harry Potter_.  They won't take him back after this."

Hermoine's brown eyes flashed and she growled, "They don't have to find out."

"Herm…"

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't get off your high horse and help Harry I'll leave you and marry Ron."

"Weasely?"

"He did ask."

"You never told me!"

Hermoine gave a slight smile and got up off the couch.  "You never asked."  With that she headed up the stairs after Harry.

Draco looked after her for a moment then let his head falls into his hands with a _thunk_.  "Sometimes I really wish I had asked Ginny."


	4. Chapter 3 - Bed & Breakfast

A/N: Chapter 3!  Hurrah!  ^-^  This one will definitely make up for Chapter 2's shortness.

Disclaimer: I refuse to repeat this travesty of a statement over and over again (Anyone think that sounds like Snape?)

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 3 ***Bed & Breakfast*** 

As Hermoine reached the top of the stairs something moved in the shadows and she jumped, pulling her wand out of her robes.

"Its just me Herm."

Harry stepped out of the shadows, a faintly amused smile on his face.  Hermoine blushed and said, "Sorry.  I…"

"No need to apologize Herm.  It was my fault."  He yawned widely and gave a little shake.  "Urgh."

"Tired?"

"Bloody tired."

Hermoine smiled and headed down the hallway, tucking her wand back into her robes.  Harry followed her and the two walked in silence until he broke it.

"So, you married Draco?"

"About a year ago."

Harry nodded and asked, "And Ron?"

"He became an Auror."

"I'm surprised I didn't seem him.  How about Ginny?"

Hermoine looked down the hallway for a moment before replying.  "Working at Hogwarts with me and Draco."

"All three of you?"

"Yea."

"What a crowd.  I'm assuming you have History of Magic, Draco's got Potions, and Ginny has…"  He paused, not knowing what Ginny might have chosen.

Hermoine smiled and stopped in front of a door, opening it and stepping back before she said anything.

"Ginny's helping Professor McGonagall…er, I mean, Minerva.  It's so strange to call her by her first name.  Even after seven years."

Harry walked into the room and looked around, loosening the silver clasp on his cloak.  "I'm guessing Snape is still Snape?  And why's Ginny helping Professor McGonagall?"

Hermoine leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he threw his cloak onto a small table in the room.  She nodded and said, "Yes, Snape is still Snape.  Though I think he's a bit off it now.  And Ginny became an Animagus."

"Anyone would be off a bit after fifteen Cruciatus Curse's."  He completely ignored what she had said about Ginny except for giving a faint nod.

"I suppose."

Harry yawned again and Hermoine smiled.  "I'll let you get some sleep."  With that she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.  Harry listened as she walked down the hallway and went into the room at the head of the stairs.  A little while later he heard Draco stomp up the stairs and go into the room.  After that there was silence.

Sighing, he pulled off his boots and crawled into bed, finally able to sleep without fear of being killed at any moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry awoke the next morning to a polite knock at his door.  He sat up and blinked at the blurry room.  Reaching for his glasses on the nightstand he mumbled, "Come in."

The door opened and Hermoine poked her head in.  She smiled as Harry fumbled for his glasses for moment then found them and looked at her.

"Good morning.  Want some breakfast?"

"As long as it involves bacon I'm there.  I haven't had bacon in ages."

Hermoine laughed and said, "We have plenty of bacon.  Come down whenever you're ready.  The kitchen's right off that great room Draco insists on calling a living room."

With that she left and Harry chuckled to himself for a moment before getting out of the warm bed and trying to make something of his wrinkled robes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen he saw Hermoine there alone in front of the stove.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook, Herm."

Hermoine turned and brandished her wand at him.  "Harry Potter, don't you dare mock me."

"I'm not mocking."

"Yes you are."

Harry smiled.  "And what makes you say that?"

"The tone."

"My _tone_?"

"Yes."

"Herm, I think your paranoid."

"Oh, you!"  Hermoine waved her wand and Harry had to duck a frying pan that flew off a shelf behind him.  As Hermoine caught it, she smiled mischievously and said, "Whoops."  With that she turned back to the stove.

Harry chuckled and sat down at the table.  After a moment he asked, "Herm, I thought the Malfoy's had house-elves."

"I refused to let Draco have them in the house.  Besides, I like to cook."

"And I thought your love was studying."

Hermoine threw him a glare and he grinned back.

There was a long moment of silence before Hermoine asked, "So, what are you going to do now Harry?"

"Go to Dumbledore I think.  I haven't had time to go tell him about what's happened in the last few months."

"Why didn't you go last night?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I guess I just felt like visiting one of my old friends and seeing how they'd been doing since I left."

"Oh."

"Mmmm.  So, Herm, _why_ Draco?"

"What?"

Harry chuckled and asked again, "_Why_ Draco of all people?"

Hermoine shrugged and waved her wand at the table, which was instantly set for four people.  Harry noted that but didn't say anything about it.

After a moment she turned and said, "Well, Ron _did_ ask."

"You picked _Draco_ over _Ron_?"

"What's so shocking about that?"

"Nothing, nothing.  Its just…._bloody Malfoy_."

Hermoine smiled at him and said, "He's not that bad Harry.  You know, he did change in our 6th year.  Remember?"

"Very well.  I was shocked when he didn't say anything mean the first week back.  And even more when he blew off Crabbe and Goyle.  That's when I really noticed he had changed."

Hermoine nodded and turned back to the stove.  "You know, he confessed that he had feelings for me at the end of that year."

"And.."

"What makes you think there's an 'and'?"

"Just a feeling."

There was a sigh and she continued, "And…I slapped him."

Harry chuckled and joked, "That's twice you've slapped the Ferret, Herm."

Hermoine blushed and looked towards the stairs and something ran down them then burst into the kitchen.

"G'mornin mum!"

A girl of about six ran to Hermoine and hugged her.  The girl had Hermoine's bushy brown hair but Draco's gray eyes.

"Good morning Kal."

Kal smiled up at Hermoine then saw Harry sitting at the table.  "Oh.  'Allo."

Harry smiled at her and said, "Hello.  Who are you?"

"Kallianne Malfoy.  What about you?"

"Harry Potter."

Kallianne's gray eyes widened and she looked up at her mother.  "Mum..?  Is he..?"

"Yes Kal."

"Oh!  My mum's told me a lot about you Mr. Potter.  She said you and my godfather and her were all friends in school."

Harry looked at Hermoine's back then back to Kal.  He asked, "Who's your godfather?"

"Ron Weasely.  He lets me call him Uncle Ron though."

Harry chuckled, "Oh, I'll bet Draco had a fit about that."

"You'll never know Potter."

All three of them looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway dressed in forest green robes.

"Daddy!"  Kal bounded across the room and leapt into her father's arms.

Draco smiled and caught his daughter, swinging her up into the air.  She giggled and hugged him tightly when he held her against his chest.  As he did Draco asked, "How's my favorite girl?"

"Good," was Kal's cheerful reply.

Hermoine snorted from across the room and Draco gave her a hurt look.

Harry looked between the three of them and saw that they were a family.  They loved each other.  He felt left out but he was happy for them.  Even Draco.

"So, Potter.  You planning to stay the rest of your life or live a little?"

Draco's voice cut into his thoughts and he blinked.  "Mmm?  Oh, I'm going to go see Dumbledore today.  Then I guess I'll try and start over."

"So what are you going to tell everyone?"  Draco sat Kal down in a chair and sat in a chair beside hers, which was right in front of Harry's.  The other chair was obviously Hermoine's.

Harry blinked and looked down at the table.  "I hadn't thought of that."

Draco chuckled and said, "Well you had better think of something."

Hermoine turned around and waved her wand at the table.  A moment later bacon, eggs, sausage, and a piece of toast appeared on each plate along with a glass of juice.  She stuffed her wand into her robes and took her seat.  As she did she said, "Draco, let's let Harry deal with that."  She smiled at Harry and said, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Yea…"  Harry shrugged the thought off and dug into the food.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As soon as Harry was finished he got up and said, "I should be going."

"Harry its only eight o'clock!"

He grinned and declared, "I have news to give and a life to get.  Better be early than late."

Hermoine smiled and got up.  She pulled his head down to her height, since he was about 6'2 now, and gave him a peck on the cheek.  "Good luck Harry."

"Thanks Herm."

As he left the kitchen Kal chirped a goodbye around a mouthful of eggs and Draco had grumbled one after a glare from Hermoine.  Harry chuckled.  He loved it when he could get on Malfoy's nerves.  But he wouldn't dare try and take Hermoine from him.  Sure, he loved her as much as he had when he'd left but he'd never told her.  And now it was too late.

Sighing he headed up to his room, bundled up his cloak, and headed back down the stairs.

Hermoine was standing by the door waiting for him.

She smiled and said, "I will see you again right?  You're not going to go and end up in Azkaban are you?"

Harry smiled down at her and replied, "Of course."

"That answers which question?"

"The first."

"I thought so."

"Then why ask?"

"To annoy you."

Harry grinned and said, "Trust me Herm, you'll be seeing me around."

Hermoine sighed, "I hope so."

"Trust me."

With that he headed past her out the door, pulling his hood up over his head, and then Apparating away.

Hermoine stood in the door, thinking to herself.  _I do trust you Harry.  I always have.  And I think I always will._  Just closed the door and closed her eyes, leaning back against it.

_Just like I'll always love you._

A/N: So?  Whatcha think?  Good, bad, interesting?  And no, this is NOT a H/Hr fic.  Yes, they do admit that they love each other but Herm REALLY DOES love Draco.  And it'd kill him if she left him for Harry so we're not going to do that.  Besides, I think those two make a good couple.  ^_^  I would've done Ron and Herm but that match reminds me of a pair of loose cannons (no offense to those who've wrote it in stories but they do to me).  And it's been in many stories I've read.  Only seen _one_ with D/Hr though.  Anyway, enough of my rambling.  ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Please deposit seven Sickles before continuing.

**Hints for Next Chapter:**  Harry chats with Dumbledore and other surprises (I can't tell!  Secret!).  Oh yes, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Ron, and others are coming up soon.  Maybe not next chapter but soon, I PROMISE!

A/N2: Also, Harry will not be paired with Ginny.  I don't know if he's going to get anybody at the moment but he might.  You never know what my insane mind will do.  : )


	5. Chapter 4 - Time to Chat

A/N: *rubs forehead*  Bloody headache is bothering the heck out of me but I'm going to write anyway.  If anything seems out of whack, BLAME THE RUDDY HEADACHE.

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.  Okay maybe the plot but that's it.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 4 ***Time to Chat*** 

Harry Disapparated from Malfoy Manor and reappeared at the edge of Hogsmeade by the Shrieking Shack.  He looked at the building, remembering when in their 3rd year he and Hermoine had dove through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow and ended up in the shack after his godfather Sirius, in his Animagus form, had dragged in Ron.  What had happened later involved Peter Pettigrew, the man who had given his parents to Voldemort, escaping and sending Sirius back into hiding

Shaking his head Harry drove away the surge of anger that came up with the mention of Pettigrew.  He was one of the two Death Eaters Harry had not killed since the Aurors had been unable to do it.  The other one was Lucius Malfoy, who had been killed by an Auror during a raid gone wrong.

Sighing, he drew his hood closer to his face and started up the road towards the towering spires and turrets of Hogwarts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As Harry went into the entrance hall he stopped, studying the place he had not seen in seven years except in his memories.  Looking around once more he headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Stopping in front of the gargoyle he began to go through a list of sweets.  As soon as he had said "Treacle Fudge" the gargoyle sprang open, revealing the steps up to Dumbledore's office.  Heading up he knocked on the door and heard someone say, "Come in," from behind it.

Opening the door he saw Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, looking down at a sheet of paper.  The phoenix Fawkes sat on his shoulder but flew over to land on Harry's as soon as he saw him.

Fawkes rubbed his head up against Harry's cheek and he smiled, gently stroking the scarlet-and-gold plumage of the phoenix.  Softly he said, "Hello Fawkes."

Dumbledore looked up and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Harry."

"Professor."

"It's been a while since I heard from you."

"Five or so months to be exact."

Dumbledore nodded and held up the paper he was looking at.  It was a letter written in, from what Harry could see, Draco's handwriting.

"Mr. Malfoy sent me an owl last night telling me you had come to his house.  He was fairly surprised when he found out what you had done."

Harry chuckled and said, "He seemed that way last night."

"I'd think so.  He also said you told him and Mrs. Malfoy that Voldemort was dead, along with all of his Death Eaters."

Harry nodded and moved to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.  He pulled down his hood and ran a hand through his still unruly black hair.

"All of them but one."

Dumbledore was silent so Harry continued.

"I couldn't find Pettigrew.  He was the one I was so hoping to find."

"I must say your godfather had the same thought in mind."

Harry perked.  "Sirius?  Is he here?"

"No, he's still in hiding.  But he has been in contact with me."

"Damn.  If only that git hadn't run."  He sighed and asked, "How is he?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Worried for you."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No.  That is your secret to tell Harry."

"I don't think I can tell him Professor."

Dumbledore laid the letter from Draco on the desk and said, "You can Harry.  He will understand why you did it."

Harry sullenly replied, "I'm not so sure.  I've barely forgiven myself for all I've done.  You haven't heard half of what I've had to do Professor."

"Harry.  You did what you had to do.  Those who love you will forgive you."

Dumbledore's eyes brightened and he changed the conversation by asking, "Do you know that the Malfoy's work here now?"

"Yes.  They told me.  Hermoine took over History of Magic and Draco's helping Snape."

"And the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is once again open."

Harry blinked and looked sharply at Dumbledore.  "You're joking."

"You are one of the best to take the job."

"What about Snape?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Severus took the job the year after you left.  He lasted two years then returned to his old position."

"He didn't like DADA?  And I thought he was always jumping for that spot."

"He said he preferred potions."

Harry laughed, a normal laugh, not the cold, hard laugh he had been forced to use over the last years.  Still laughing under his breath he said, "Alright Professor.  You have yourself a new teacher."

Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand.  A list appeared in Harry's hand.

"That should be all you'll need.  Classes will start soon you know."

"I know."

Harry rose and turned to leave but turned back and said, "Thank you for everything Professor."

"You're welcome Harry.  And if you need a place to stay before the school year starts you may return here.  It will be quiet with only Severus, Mr. Filch, and myself here."

"I welcome the quiet professor.  If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and get a few things on this list."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry left his office.  As soon as he stepped out into the sunlight he noticed that Fawkes was still on his shoulder.  "Go back to Dumbledore Fawkes."

The phoenix blinked its black eyes at him then flew from his shoulder.

Harry began to walk back towards Hogsmeade, pulling his hood back over his head.

As soon as he was out of the bounds of Hogwarts protection spells he Apparated away.

A/N: So?  Whatcha think?  Reviews are welcome, flame's are not.

**Next Chapter:** Diagon Alley and an old face


	6. Chapter 5 - Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.  Okay maybe the plot but that's it.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 5 ***Diagon Alley*** 

Harry Disapparated right in front of Gringotts and turned around, heading up the stairs into the building.  He reached into his robes and pulled out the golden key to his vault.  Smiling, he walked up to the teller, a goblin with a nose to rival Snape's.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to get something out of my vault.  Harry Potter."

The goblin peered at his face under his hood and blandly said, "Key."

Harry placed the key on the stand and the goblin waved him after him as he stepped down from the counter.  "I'll deal with you myself Mr. Potter."

As he followed the goblin down to the cart that went down to the vault's he asked, "Why must you deal with it yourself?"

"Your vault has not been opened in seven years."

"So?"

"Necessary precautions."

Harry snorted and climbed in to the cart.  After a long ride that blew his hood off, they arrived at his vault.  The goblin got out first and opened the vault.  Harry climbed out and went in, pulling out a leather sack and shoved several hundreds of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts into it.

Closing the sack he left the vault and after the long ride back up was leaving Gringotts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The first place he went was to Madam Malkin's for new robes.  She nearly drove him insane asking him where he'd been all this time then gave up when another customer came in.

Harry recognized him instantly.  He well remembered the tall, long nosed, red haired boy he had gone to school with and become best friends with.

"Hello Ron."

Ron turned and blinked.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

With a whoop of joy Ron practically leapt on him and pulled him into a crushing bear hug.  Harry coughed and managed to push his old friend away.

"Trying to choke me?"

"No.  I'm just glad your back!  Speaking of which, where've you been?"

Harry looked at Madam Malkin, who was waiting for him to say something.

He smiled and patted Ron on the shoulder.  "I'll tell you later.  Come to Hogwarts at about seven.  I'll meet you in the entrance hall."

"Why Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to be working there.  Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ron gave another whoop and pummeled Harry on the back.  "Finally!  A DADA teacher that'll stay for more than a year!  Congrats Harry, my friend."

"Ahem.  Mr. Weasely, unless you intend to buy something please get out.  Mr. Potter is a customer"

Ron smiled and backed away.  With a wide grin he began to look at cloaks.

Not too long later Harry had three new sets of robes, all black, a black dress robe with silver fastenings, and an unhooded black cloak.  Ron hadn't bought anything but he did ask why Harry had bought so much black.  He simply patted his friend on the shoulder and said, "I'll tell you tonight.  Right now I really need to get what I'll need for my class."

Ron nodded and headed off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry was nervous about how Ron would react about him having been a Death Eater.

But that thought was easily forgotten when he spotted a new broom in the Quidditch supply store.  Eagerly, he walked over and studied it for a good ten minutes before reminding himself why he was in Diagon Alley in the first place.

Quickly he walked into Flourish and Blotts and bought himself a new eagle feather quill, a bottle of ink, a large stack of paper, and a few books that had caught his eye.

Leaving the shop he Apparated safely back to Hogsmeade.

A/N: Next chap, RON FINDS OUT!


	7. Chapter 6 - Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.  Okay maybe the plot but that's it.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 6 ***Truth Be Told*** 

Harry sat at a desk in the room that was now his own.  As soon as he had returned, Dumbledore had shown him the way to the staff quarters, which was right in the entrance hall behind the staircase.  It basically opened the same as the door to the Slytherin common room.

Now he was waiting for seven o'clock and Ron's arrival.

Sighing, he got up and decided to go walk around the grounds.  And go say hello to Hagrid.

Smiling at the thought of the half giant, he left the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Just as Harry stepped out of the staff quarters Ron came in through the large, double doors.

"Hello Harry."

"Oh, hello Ron."

Ron grinned.  "Not expecting me?"

"Well I _was_ going to go see Hagrid to take up the time until you got here but since you're here I guess I won't."  Forcing a smile, he headed towards the Great Hall, knowing that no one would be there.

They walked in silence and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ron looked at him and asked, "So, where've you been all these years?"

Harry smiled at his old friend and replied, "First I want you to promise me that you won't do anything crazy when I tell you."

"Crazy?  Why would I do something crazy?"

"You'll find out when I tell you."

"Oh c'mon Harry.  It can't be that bad.

Harry gave a little bark of laughter.  "Ron, _nothing_ can be worse than what I'm going to tell you.  But first promise me that you won't do anything crazy."

"Why are you making me promise?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because.  You promise?  Either promise or I'm not telling."

Ron frowned.

"Harry…"

"Promise, Ron."

Looking grumpy Ron growled, "Fine.  I promise.  Now will you tell me?"

Harry nodded.

"Of course.  I just hope your ready to hear it."

"We won't know till you tell me."

"Good point."

"Tell me already!"

"By Merlin, your testy nowadays."

Ron glared at him and Harry smiled and held up his hands.  "Okay, okay.  Calm down.  I'll tell you."

Taking a deep breath he began to tell what he had told Draco and Hermione the night before.

A/N: Mwaahaha!  A cliffie!  ^^  I couldn't help it.  It fit so well!  And I'm evil.  Hahahaha!

**Next Chapter:** Ron's response and maybe, MAYBE, Harry's first class.  Either that or the Sorting Ceremony.  I'm unsure at the moment.  We'll just have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 7 - You were a WHAT?

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.  Okay maybe the plot but that's it.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 7 ***"You were a WHAT?"*** 

"You were a WHAT?"

Ron gaped at Harry, his mouth hanging open.

"I.  Was.  A.  Death.  Eater."

"This is a joke."

"No, its not."

"But…you couldn't have."

Harry sighed and leaned forward, his emerald eyes serious.  He blankly said, "If you don't believe me I can show you the Dark Mark."

Ron simply gaped at him.

Harry pushed aside the urge to roll his eyes and rolled up the left sleeve of his robes, revealing the black skull with a serpent coiling its way out of its mouth on the inside of his lower arm.  Ron stared at it then looked back up at Harry.

"Y-you do know that I'm an Auror now r-right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know I-I should take you in."

Harry pulled his sleeve back down and said, "I know."

There was a moment of silence until Ron said, "But I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because, you had a good reason for doing it for one thing.  And for another you're my friend."

"I bet that didn't stop Aurors before."

Ron forced a smile and said, "Well I'm not."

"I'm happy to hear that."

Harry grinned and Ron returned it.  He got up from the table and began to walk towards the door.

"Ron?"

Ron turned, one eyebrow arched.

Harry rose and said, "Talk to Herm.  She knows."

There was a moment of silence then Ron nodded.  "I will.  See you later Harry.  And good luck."

"Thanks Ron."

Ron smiled then turned and left the Great Hall.  Harry sank back down onto the bench and sighed.  He rubbed his hands over his face and said, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

A/N: *clutches head*  God, that chapter was hard to write!  I couldn't think of what to do!  *sigh*  Anyway, next chapter'll probably be the Sorting and Harry's first class.  We'll just have to see.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Sorting Ceremony

A/N: I'm glad you guys like.  And here, for your enjoyment, is Chapter 8.  AND ITS LONG!  4 pages!  ^_^

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.  Okay maybe the plot but that's it.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 8 ***The Sorting Ceremony*** 

Around two months later Harry was pacing nervously in the Great Hall.

"Harry?"

He jumped and turned to face Dumbledore, who was standing there smiling at him.

"Sorry Professor."

Dumbledore continued to smile and asked, "Nervous?"

"Kinda."

"Nothing to be nervous about.  I believe you'll do wonderfully as a teacher."

Harry gave a smile that he didn't feel and asked, "When does the Express get here?"

"In a few moments."

"Bloody hell."

Dumbledore smiled and patted him on the shoulder then walked to his position at the middle of the staff table.

Harry watched him then continued to pace.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A little later he sat between Hermione and Dumbledore, drumming his fingers on the table nervously.  Hermione laid her hand over his and said, "Harry, calm down.  Its not that bad."

"I'm imagining it that way."

She smiled and patted his hand.  "Its not half as bad as you imagine it.  I know I had some fears about my first class."

Harry blinked and looked at her.

"You're joking?  If I don't recall, the Hermione I knew nearly answered every question in class.  I was surprised your arm didn't get stuck in the air one of those times."

They smiled at each other and Harry caught a glare from Draco at the furthest end of the staff table.

"I think he's jealous."

Hermione glanced down the table at her husband and said, "He's jealous of everyone."

"Even Ron?"

"Yes."

"Ah, the Ferret fears competition."

Hermione gently whacked the back of his head and he feigned hurt.  Grinning, Harry watched as the students second year and above entered the hall and sat down.  A few of them spotted him and began to whisper excitedly.  By the time the first years were being led in the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were grinning at the staff table while the Slytherins were glaring in his direction.

"I don't think they like you very much," was Hermione's statement.

"Ah well.  I can deal with that.  Let's settle back and watch the Sorting.  I haven't seen one in seven years."

Hermione nodded as Harry leaned back in his chair, watching as Professor McGonagall brought out the ragged Sorting Hat and the same three-legged stool that had been used during their own Storing Ceremony.

The first years eyed the hat as it was sat down on the stool and McGonagall took out a scroll.  She unrolled it and opened her mouth but Harry coughed and waved at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something Professor?"

"Hmm?"  She looked at him and he grinned, pointing at the hat.  McGonagall gave him a stern look and began to read the scroll.  But as she did a gash opened just above the hats brim and it broke into song.

_Another year, another day_

_More new students for me to place_

_Either in Gryffindor, where the bravest are_

_Or Hufflepuff, where the loyal lie_

_Perhaps Ravenclaw, where the thinkers are_

_Or Slytherin, where the cunning are found_

_In one of these you shall go_

_So put me on your head_

_And just sit tight_

_For all shall put you, where you seem right!_

There was thunderous applause as the hat finished its song and McGonagall glared at Harry, who simply grinned back at her.  Turning she coughed and began to read the list.

"Adams, Joshua."

A timid looking boy with auburn hair and green eyes stepped up to the stool and cautiously placed the hat on his head.  Immediately the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

As Joshua went to join his house McGonagall continued through the list.  Harry was silent until "Nickels, Mary" became the first new Gryffindor.  He clapped as she went to her seat and saw her blushing.

Hermione scowled and said, "Harry, don't embarrass the children."

"Embarrass?  I embarrass no one.  Can't I clap for my own House?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and he grinned at her, turning his eyes back to the Sorting.

Three more joined Gryffindor as the list went on and then only two first years were left.  And their brilliant red hair let him know immediately who they were.

Turning to Hermione he asked, "More of the Weasely clan?"

"Yes.  Those are Bill's oldest.  Twins."

"I noticed."  He watched as the first of the two, a girl with shoulder-length hair nervously stepped up to the stool and sat down.  "Are they a reincarnation of Fred and George?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "Well, Sarah isn't but her brother Saran is."

"Saran?"

"It was his mothers idea."

"I see."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he coughed, watching as the Sorting Hat was placed on Sarah's head and promptly yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  Sarah slid off the stool and sat at the Gryffindor table as her brother stepped up to McGonagall's "Weasely, Saran" among the snickers from the Slytherin table.

He was Sorted into Gryffindor as well and flopped down beside his sister, turning his head towards the staff table.

Harry grinned and said, "All Weasely's are Gryffindors."

Hermione smiled and added, "Family tradition."

Harry was about to ask where she thought her daughter would go but Dumbledore stood up before he could.  "Welcome to another new year!  I have only one thing to say before the feast begins.  Flibbity, jibbity."

With that the tables were full of food and the students and staff were eating.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dumbledore stood again later and smiled at the students.  "Now that we are all fed and watered, there are a few announcements."

"To the first years, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden."

"And to all students, remember, no magic is allowed between classes."

Dumbledore glanced at the Slytherin table then continued.

"We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as Professor Lackhen is no longer with us.  Your new teacher will be Harry Potter."

The Great Hall erupted in applause and whistles.  Except from the Slytherin table where they were all back to glaring at him.  Harry smiled and waved as the nervousness he had felt earlier came back.

Dumbledore held up his hands for silence and said, "And now, to bed all.  Prefects lead back to the houses."

Feet scuffled along the floor as the mass of students got up and filed out, some of them glancing back at Harry as they left.

Yawning, Harry rose, said good night to Hermione, then began to walk towards the staff quarters.

Until a cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to see Snape standing there, looking the same as when he had last seen him only a little older.

"Professor."

Snape looked at him for a moment, his black eyes expressionless.  Then he said, "I believe you're responsible for my being here now."

Harry glanced at the other staff then back at Snape.  "Mmm?"

"You know what I mean Potter.  And don't worry about _that_."  He gestured slightly at Harry's left arm and added, "No need to worry about me saying anything about it."

With that he walked out of the hall, his black robes flowing behind him.  Harry stared after him for a moment then shrugged.  Yawning, he headed towards his room.

A/N: There!  The Sorting!  I would've put Harry's first class but I wanted to leave it here.  Next chapter will most definitely be Harry's first class though.  AND maybe even a visit from a really annoying fellow (guess who?).

A/N2: Oh, what do you think Harry's first lesson should be about?  I'm thinking he'll have a class of fifth year's first and then maybe fourth years, followed by first.  And so on and so forth.  But _what_ do you think he should he teach first day?

A/N3: And the song the Sorting Hat sings is my own creation.  ^_^


	10. Chapter 9 - First Class

A/N: My muse Sâerwy (a anthromorphic wolf who carries a sort of long handled, double bladed axe and has a glare to rival Snape's) made me write this.  Its Harry's first class.  Fifth year Gryffindors.  And a certain Potions master and his assistant.  *maniacal grin*

Disclaimer: I own the plot!  AND one of the characters who I will not mention at this time as it would ruin the surprise.  ^_^

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 9 ***First Class*** 

Harry leaned against his desk and slowly counted off on his hand the time until his first class would begin.

_Three.._

_Two.._

_One.._

A rush of students poured into the room and quickly took their seats.  All of them were looking at him in the way the wizards and witches in the Leaky Cauldron had when Hagrid had took him there before his first year.

Smiling at them he said, "Welcome.  You all know who I am so I won't introduce myself.  Instead I shall call the role."

He looked at them then down at his list.

"Aven, Sam."

A boy in the second row raised his hand and Harry continued.

"Arrowwaith, Ash."

A girl in the first row with bushy hair that reminded him of Hermione waved her arm wildly.

"Miss Arrowwaith, I can see you quite clearly."

She blushed and he continued down the role, only pausing when he read one name that stood out.

Especially since this was a class of Gryffindors.

"_Snape, Saerry._"

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand slightly then let it fall back to rest on the book in front of her.  She had Snape's greasy hair and sallow skin but had gotten none of her older brothers other features.  And despite the fact that she was giving him a look very reminiscent of the look Snape had given him during his first Potions class, she was quite pretty.

Coughing, Harry continued down the role, finishing with "White, Amanda" and turned back to the class.

"Well, it seems all is in order and now we will start the lesson.  Follow me."

With that he walked out of the room with the class following him, looking at each other nervously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As they walked down the halls Harry heard a familiar cackle and stopped.

One of the students looked around and said, "Its Peeves."

"Probably sticking gum in a door again.  Let's go see shall we?"

Harry took off towards the sound of Peeves cackles, the class following him nervously.

As they turned a corner they saw Peeves _was_ poking gum in the keyhole of a door.  Harry smirked, remembering a similar situation happened in his third year.

"Peeves, I suggest you take that gum out of the keyhole.  Filch won't be too happy with it."

The poltergeist poked out his tongue at him and continued to press the gum into the keyhole.

Harry shook his head sadly.

"He never learns."

Drawing out his wand he said, "_Waddiwasi!_"

The wad of chewing gum immediately flew out of the keyhole and up Peeves left nostril.  Cursing, the poltergeist zoomed off.

Harry tucked his wand back into his robes and said, "C'mon now."

With that they started off again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Eventually they ended up in the dungeons just outside Snape's class.  Hushing the questioning glances of the students Harry peeked in the door and saw Snape sitting at his desk.  Draco was sitting at one of the student desks with his feet propped up.  He looked very much asleep.

Saerry Snape glared at him over the shoulders of most of the other students as she had a good advantage of height over most of them.  He smiled at her then gently pushed the door open.

"Snape, may I have a word?"

Snape blinked at him then growled, "Make it quick Potter."

"Of course."

Grinning Harry turned to his class and said, "Stay right here."  He went into the class, closing the door behind him.

Saerry snorted and said, "My brother'll probably poison him while he's in there."

Ash Arrowwaith glared up at the taller girl and snapped, "Don't say that!"

"He might.  My brother doesn't like him."

"That doesn't mean you don't have to."

Saerry smirked and asked, "And since when have you cared what I thought Arrowwaith?"

"Never!"

"Then shut up."

Ash looked ready to jump on Saerry but Harry took the time to step out of the class.

"No fighting in my class Miss Arrowwaith."

"But we're not in your class sir."

Harry gave her a grim smile.  "My class is not my room Miss Arrowwaith.  Now inside.  Our dear Professor Snape had agreed to help me with the lesson.  As has his assistant, Mr. Malfoy."

The class gave each other fearful looks.  Anything involving Snape as far as they were concerned was bad.

"C'mon you lot.  Its either inside or Mr. Malfoy will perform some rather unpleasant hexes on you all.  He's got a few he hasn't tried out yet."

The class looked at him but the expression on his face told them he wasn't joking about the hexes but was about Malfoy using them on them.  Sighing they trudged inside to face the glowers of Snape and Draco's glum glare at Harry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry followed his class in and walked over to Snape and Draco, both of whom looked very unhappy.  Except for Snape who gave a half smile in the direction of his sister.  Saerry gave a faint wave back and Harry smiled.  It seemed Snape wasn't such a slimy git after all.

"Alright class.  I'm sure some of you are asking yourself why we're here."

Several of the students nodded and Draco whispered, "I'm wondering that myself Potty."

Harry grinned at him and whispered back, "You'll find out soon enough Ferret."

Draco glared at him and Harry grinned comically.  Snape watched them with an air of loathing while the class gaped in awe.

Turning back to his class Harry said, "Anyway, we're here because I don't think Professor Lackhen covered boggart's with you.  At least not from what I can tell of the things he called _notes_."  He snorted and shook his head sadly.

"If I'm not mistaken Professor Snape here has a boggart right here in his room.  In the cabinet over there."

Harry gestured at an old cabinet that the students knew was where Snape put papers and such.  The cabinet gave a wobble and something banged on the door.

"Now, I'm surprised you didn't learn this earlier but judging from Lackhen's notes…"  Harry waved a hand and continued, "Its not my job to judge the professor before me, however, so we shall move on.  Who knows what a boggart is?"

Several hands raised and he was surprised to see Saerry Snape's.

"Saerry."

The girl smirked and said, "A boggart is a shape-shifter.  It likes dark, enclosed places."

"And what does it do?"

"It takes the form of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

Harry smiled.  The girl was Snape's sister but she had a mind like Hermione.  A strange combination.

"Correct Saerry.  Draco, why don't you be the first to face the boggart.  Show the students what to do."

Draco jumped and stared at Harry for a moment then pulled his face into a glower.  Grumbling, he drew his wand and pointed it at the cabinet.  Sparks flew out of the tip and hit the doorknob, causing the doors to burst open.

And out from the cabinet stepped an enraged Hermione, her face a mask of fury that rivaled Snape's.

Draco blinked at her for a moment then growled, "_Riddikulus!_"

A moment later the enraged Hermione was smiling.  Draco shook his head and looked at Harry, who said, "You go first Saerry.  Repeat what Mr. Malfoy said."

Saerry stepped up to the boggart-Hermione.  It turned toward her and changed into a black cobra that hissed, its eyes emotionless.  She took a step back, fear showing in her black eyes, then pulled out her wand as the snake sprang forward.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The cobra missed her leg as she twisted aside.  As it came back and hissed, everyone saw that it had no fangs.

"Ash, take it."

The girl stepped up and the cobra turned into a rat.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The rat squeaked in terror then turned into a snapping and snarling werewolf as Harry called out, "Sam!"

"_Riddikulus!_"

The werewolf whimpered and gave Sam puppy eyes.  The students laughed and the boggart looked around, confused.

Harry smirked.  "That's it.  Laughter destroys a boggart.  C'mon you lot, let's go.  Marsh!  Your next!"

A timid looking girl stepped up and the boggart turned into a towering, fire breathing dragon.

"AH!"

The girl jumped back and clung to Saerry, who scowled and tried to push her off.

Harry roared, "TAKE IT MARSH!"

The girl gulped and extended her wand.

"_R-r-r-riddikulus!_"

The dragon coughed and instead of fire, it produced smoke.  There was another roar of laughter.

Harry decided to take a chance and yelled, "Here!"

The boggart turned and became a dementor.  Everyone in the room took a step back as Harry extended his wand and roared, "_Riddikulus!_"

The boggart-dementor vanished in a puff of smoke.

Harry turned to his class and said, "Five points to those who faced the boggart.  Now I suggest you hurry or you'll be late for your next class."

The students ran for the door, most of them yelling "Goodbye Professor Potter!" before they ran out of the dungeons and back up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for their things.

Harry looked after them then turned to Snape and Draco, who was scowling at him.

"So….  Draco…."

Draco growled, "Don't you say a word Potter or I'll turn you into a snake."

Harry grinned and quipped, "I'd like to see you try Ferret.  But beside the point, are you afraid of _Hermione_?  Of all the things to be afraid of you're afraid of your own wife?"

Draco smirked.  "You don't live with her."

"I did for one day."

"Try seven years."

"Tempting but no.  She's yours."

Draco gave Harry something that looked like a cross between a smile and a sneer, then turned on his heel and headed into Snape's office.

Harry turned to Snape and said, "Thanks for leaving the boggart for my class."

Snape nodded and Harry turned to leave.

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"Your welcome."

Harry blinked and turned around but Snape had vanished into his office after Draco.  He gaped after the ex-Death Eater for a moment then shook his head and left the dungeons.  Next he had a class of first year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Rolling his eyes, he wondered if those two were paired up in Potions as well.

A/N: Yes, I know, I practically redid Professor Lupin's lesson in HP&tPoA but I couldn't think of anything else!  Besides, its Sâerwy's fault.  *glares at her muse, who scowls in return and polishes the blades of her staff/axe*  Anyway, do you guys think it was good?  If you had suggestions, I might use them for the first year class!  *grin*  You never know!  ^_^

A/N2: *gasp*  5 pages?  Most I've done so far!  =D

A/N3: Yes!  SNAPE HAS A LITTLE SISTER.  She'll pop in from time to time in the story.  So keep an eye out.  ^^  Aren't I evil though?  I gave Snape a Gryffindor for a sister.  The evilness is high.  Mwaaaaaaaaahahahaaaaa.  *scowls and trudges off to practice her evil laugh*


	11. Chapter 10 - Second Class and Lunch

A/N: CHAPTER 10!  *does a happy dance*  ^_^  And I have 16 reviews!  No, that's not many but I'm thrilled!  Me and my insane mind…  *shakes head sadly and walks off* 

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape!  Everything else is JKR's!

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 10 ***Second Class and Lunch*** 

Harry hurried up from the dungeons to his class and was surprised to find all of the Gryffindors already there.  He stared at them for a moment then asked, "Why are you all here so early?"

A boy in the front row with blazing red hair replied, "Professor Flitwick had some trouble in Charms and had to go to the hospital wing.  So class was canceled."

"And you came here?"

"Yes sir."

"You're Saran?"

Saran blinked then nodded.  "How did you know Professor?"

"Firstly, I saw you last night at the Sorting.  Secondly, I'm a good friend of your father's younger brother Ron.  Now," Harry glanced over his shoulder and continued, "_Where_ are the Slytherins?"

Several of the class snickered and Saran piped, "Most of the Slytherins don't like you sir."

"I noticed."

"They said they weren't coming to class."

"Well then.  It's a hundred points from Slytherin for every student not here.  And as I refuse to wait for those snakes to slither in, I will call the role."

The Gryffindors glanced at each other.

"Sir?"

Harry looked up from his search in his desk for the role and said, "Mmm?"

A girl with blond hair raised her hand faintly and asked, "Why doesn't anyone like the Slytherins?"

"I believe that's a question you should ask Professor Gra-Malfoy, not me.  I was never into history much.  Ah ha!"

Harry held up the scroll triumphantly and grinned at the students.

"I have found the role," he declared in a proud voice, causing several students to chuckle, earning them nudges from those near them and glares from those not.

Harry opened the scroll and said, "Ah, laugh at me as you want.  Laughter is a wonderful thing, especially to the fifth years as they had to handle a boggart this morning but you will not be doing that until fifth year."

Several of the students groaned and he smiled.

"Now let's call…."

The door opened suddenly and a head poked in.  "Professor?"

Harry smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"A Slytherin I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"Come in then young Slytherin.  Join the class."

The head shook and its owner said, "Sir, I came…"

"Are you in my class now?"

"Yes sir."

"Then come in.  May I ask where the rest of your house is?"

"In the common room."

"Why?"

"They refuse to come."

"Why?"

"They say they refuse to be taught by you Professor."

There was a moment of silence then Harry nodded.  "I see.  Well, they will be taken care of.  Are you planning to take my class or join the rest of your house?"

The head came into the room, revealing the full figure of the boy it was attached to.  He looked nervously at the Gryffindors and mumbled, "Take your class sir."

"Have a seat then."

The boy sat down in the seat closet to him and Harry began to call out the role.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As he called the role two more Slytherins came in, both who looked as nervous as the boy before, who turned out to be Amos Brannon.

"Now that we've got the role finished we'll start the lesson.  Please turn to page one of your book and we shall begin.."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 "Read pages one thru fifteen for the next class!"

Harry sank into his chair as the first years ran out of his class.  Absently he looked at the role, where he had checked the name of every student who had not been in his class.

Luckily he had no more classes till after lunch so he could plan what he was going to do.

The students were going to get a shock.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As lunch came around Harry headed into the Great Hall.  He spotted Hermione at the staff table and hurried over to her.

"Afternoon Herm."

She looked up and smiled.  "Hello Harry.  I heard you had trouble with the first year Slytherins."

"Yes.  But I believe they'll want to attend the next class."

"Why's that?"

Harry smiled secretly and softly said, "You'll see," before digging into the food he had been piling on his plate during the conversation.

Just as he was eating a treacle tart, several owls flew in and all of them went straight for the Slytherin table.  All of them dropped their packages in front of first years then flew out.

Hermione blinked as she saw the red envelopes and turned to gape at Harry.

"You didn't."

Harry smirked and said, "I did."

The first year Slytherins looked at each other then one opened their envelope.  Harry's voice came out of it for the entire hall to hear.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, MISSING MY CLASS?  DO YOU INTEND TO FAIL?  IF I DO NOT SEE YOU IN MY NEXT CLASS I WILL TAKE A HUNDRED POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN.  YOU'RE LUCKY _THIS_ IS ALL YOU'VE GOTTEN!"

The letter immediately turned to ashes and the students looked fearfully at the envelopes.  They all knew what was inside now.

Most of the other students were laughing and Harry swore he saw a few wink at him.  Smiling he looked over at the other first years and saw they hadn't opened their Howlers.

"I suggest you all open those and not miss another Defense class.  You _do_ want to win House Points, not lose them don't you?"

Harry saw Saerry Snape standing and glaring down at the first years, who shifted in their seats and mumbled replies.  Saerry smirked and sat back down.

Then his voice rang through the hall as another first year tore their envelope open, followed by the rest.

"Harry that wasn't nice."

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "It wasn't meant to be.  They did miss my class after all.  I should have taken a hundred points away from Slytherin for each of them."

"Slytherin would lose any chance of winning…"

"Exactly my point.  I do try not be make out like Snape and take points away from every house but Slytherin at every turn."

Hermione simply shook her head and returned to her food.

A/N: Heheheh.  I don't think those first years will be missing another DADA class now will they?  *evil grin*


	12. Chapter 11 - Pranks and Unwelcome Return...

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape!  Everything else is JKR's!

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 11 ***Pranks and Unwelcome Returns*** 

Harry managed to make it through a class of third year Hufflepuffs and fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins without any hassles.  He barely managed to make it to the Great Hall for dinner however as Peeves had decided to bombard him with water balloons on his way there.  Everyone in the hall heard the sounds of the balloons bursting and Peeves cackles.  They also heard Harry's yells.

"PEEVES!"

There was a crash and several of the teachers ran out of the Great Hall to find Harry glaring angrily at Peeves, who looked equally angry and was covered in water from his own exploded water balloons.

Only it looked as if they had exploded on their own, as Harry didn't have his wand out.

The poltergeist cursed fluently and flew off, muttering something about getting revenge.

"Ruddy thing."

Hermione looked at Harry, who was still glaring after Peeves with the same glare she had only seen him use on Draco when they were at school.  Only now the glare was scaring her.  It almost made him looked like he wasn't Harry, like he was someone else.

_He is someone else_, said a little voice in the back of her mind but she shoved it away.  Sure Harry had been a Death Eater but that had only been because he had been protecting his friends.

"Harry?"

Slowly she reached out and touched his arm.  He jerked and looked at her.  The angry eyes were gone, replaced by the emerald eyes she knew.

"Mmm?  Oh, sorry Herm."

Hermione smiled.  "No problem.  C'mon, its dinner."

"I know.  Peeves stopped me."

"I think the whole school knows that."

"Mmmm.  Ah, hello Malfoy."

Draco had appeared out of nowhere and glared at Harry.  "Hello Potter."

"I take it your angry about my fifth year class?"

"Give the man a prize."

Harry smiled.  "Since when did you learn sarcasm?  You always went for insults in school."

"Since I found out you were a…"

"DRACO!"

Hermione gaped at her husband while Harry's smile flickered into a scowl.

Draco smirked and sneered, "What?  Scared Potter?  You _do_ know what'll happen if everyone finds out don't you?  You'll never see the light of day again."

Hermione hissed, "Draco, you wouldn't."

"I would."

"I'll marry Ron."

"Fine.  Marry the Weasel."

"What if I told you I was totally in love with Snape?"

Draco gaped at his wife.  "Wha?"

"I knew that would get your attention."

Draco snorted but Harry growled, "You tell a soul Malfoy, _a soul_, and I swear I'll kill you.  I know hexes that will make even your blood curdle."

With that he stormed past them and started towards the Great Hall, where the rest of the teachers had already returned.  But as he got within a foot of the entrance he stopped, one hand moving up to his forehead.

Hermione took a step forward.  "Harry?"

Harry shook his head and leaned against the wall.  His scar his burning, flaming in white-hot fire.  He rubbed at it then was suddenly hit by a vision.  It had been years since he'd had one.

_He was in a cemetery.  Around him were several crumpled figures in black robes, the remains of most of the Death Eaters with the exception of those who had fled._

_But in the center of the graveyard, where Voldemort's body should had been crumpled over the grave with the name TOM RIDDLE etched on it was missing._

_Blinking he looked around then fell to his knees as his scar erupted in pain._

_A hissing voice came from behind him.  The same that he had heard for seven long years._

_"You thought you could kill me did you?  Thought you could destroy us all in a single stroke.  The light does not win so easily boy.  **You** do not win so easily and **I** do not die so easily."_

_"I know where you are.  For your lies your friends will be the first to die.  You will watch them cower at my feet, broken and battered.  And then, **you** will die."_

Suddenly Harry was back, now sitting on the floor, his back against the wall.  His scar was still burning but less so now than before.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see Hermione's worried eyes hovering over him.

"Harry?  Are you okay?"

There was silence as he sought for an answer.  And when he did answer it was in a voice devoid of emotion.

"No Herm.  It's not okay.  It _far_ from being okay."

"What's wrong?"

Harry looked his friend in the eyes and answered, "He's back.  Voldemort has returned."

A/N: Ain't that a shocker.  NO, VOLDIE IS NOT DEAD!  THE WORLD IS OVER!  *cough*  Sorry, that was my muse.  Yes, Voldemort has returned and he's out for revenge.  And all those Harry cares for are going to be the first to go.  But will the fact that Harry was once a Death Eater be revealed?  And whom will Voldemort go after first?  WHO KNOWS?  I don't.  And I'm the writer!  *shrug*  Anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12 - Bad News and Fights

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape!  Everything else is JKR's!

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 12 ***Bad News and Fights*** 

Harry set off from the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office at a lope.  He had told Hermione and Draco to go back inside while he went to tell Dumbledore.

As he reached the gargoyle statue he mumbled, "Chocolate Frog" then charged up the moving staircase and burst into the headmaster's office.

"Professor…"

His voice died in his throat as he saw Sirius standing in front of Dumbledore's desk.  There was a moment of stunned silence and then the older man had enveloped Harry in a hug.

"Where've you been?  Seven years and no word had me worried Voldemort had killed you."

"Y'know Sirius, if you let go of me I could tell you but squeezing me to death won't to any good."

"Oh.  Sorry Harry."

Sirius stepped back and Harry straightened his robes.  Behind Sirius, Dumbledore watched them, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Was there something you wanted Harry?"

"Er, yes."

Harry paused and said, "Voldemort's back."

Sirius turned pale and Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes.  I had a vision of a cemetery while I was going to the Great Hall.  Most of the Death Eaters bodies were there.  Voldemort's wasn't in the spot I remembered it lying it.  Then I heard his voice.  He said he would kill those that I love and then me."

Harry looked at Sirius, who had gone even paler.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and said, "Then we must be extra careful now."  He opened his eyes and smiled at the two of them.  "Perhaps you two would like to catch up.  I will leave you here if you wish."

Harry shook his head.

"Thank you Professor but we'll just go to my office.  We can get something from the kitchens on the way."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry turned to leave, a great black dog plodding after him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After a short detour to the kitchens, Harry and Sirius were seated in Harry's office.  Harry had barely touched the food he had gotten, as he was worried about Ron and the rest of the Weasely's.

"Harry."

Sirius' voice broke through Harry's thoughts and he looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sirius, I'm fine."

Sirius sighed.

"Harry, please."

"I'm just worried about Ron."

"From what I've seen he can take care of himself."

Harry gave his godfather a skeptical look.  "Against Voldemort?"

Sirius put down the chicken leg he had been eating and looked him in the eyes.  "I'm sure he can."

"I wish I had as much confidence as you."

Sirius sighed and decided to change the subject to something that had stuck out in the conversation upstairs with Dumbledore.

"Harry, what were you talking about earlier?"

"When?"

"Upstairs with Dumbledore."

"What part?"

"Where you were describing the cemetery and when you said Voldemort's body wasn't where you remembered it to be."

Harry sighed and looked at the floor.  He had known this was coming.

"Sirius, you have to promise you won't do anything drastic if I tell you."

"Why would I.."

"Just promise Sirius."

Sirius was silent for a moment then he said, "Alright, I promise."

"Thank you."

Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed.  After a moment he said, "You remember after I graduated I disappeared without a trace…"

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question."

"Oh.  Sorry."

"S'alright.  Anyway, day after graduation I received a letter.  From Voldemort.  He said that if I didn't join him in two days time he'd kill everyone that I loved.  Starting with you."  Harry paused to look at his godfather, who had turned pale again.

"I thought long and hard on it.  And trust me in this, it was the hardest decision I've ever made in my life."

Sirius paled even more.  "You didn't.  Harry, I know you didn't.  Your parents.."

"Saved me from Voldemort, I know.  But what other choice did I have Sirius?  He threatened you and everyone else.  I couldn't take him on then so I waited until I had a chance.  That chance was around seven months ago."

Sirius gaped at him, his eyes reflecting disbelief.

"Sirius you look like a fish."

"I just don't believe it."

"Your beginning to sound like Ron."

"_Ron knows?_"

"So do Hermione and Draco."

"_You told **Lucius Malfoy's son**?_"

Harry smirked slightly and replied, "I didn't have much choice as he and Hermione are married now, now did I?"

"I still can't believe you told him.  I can't believe you actually went against everything your parents stood for!  By Merlin, Harry, you betrayed your parents!"

"Sirius…"

"NO!  You did the very thing your parents died to keep from happening to you!  I can't believe you!"

"SIRIUS!"

Harry scowled at his godfather, who had paled even more.

"Please, listen to me."

"I think I've heard enough."

Sirius rose from his chair and started for the door.

Harry got up and said, "Sirius, don't leave.  If Voldemort kills you I won't forgive myself."

"He'll have to find me first."

"SIRIUS PLEASE!"

"No Harry."

With that he was gone.

Harry slumped into his chair, his head in his hands.  His left sleeve fell down, revealing the black skull and snake on his forearm.  He glared at it and silently cursed it.  It stood for everything he hated and now he was being judged by it by the one person he thought would understand why he had let it be put on him.

Tears brimmed in his eyes and he let them fall.

If Sirius died it would be his fault.

And he would never forgive himself.

A/N: *sniff*  Sad chapter.  *watches her muse scowl at the chapter and shake her head sadly*

Sâerwy:  This chapter is extremely stupid.

IVW: You're just angry that it doesn't involve any fighting.

Sâerwy: Exactly.

IVW: *looks at the sky*  Someone up there doesn't like me.

Anyway, what do you guys think?  Think I went too far with Sirius' response?  Should I have had him act like Ron?  Flames, comments, suggestions are all welcome (Okay, flames are actually not but anyway…)!__


	14. Chapter 13 - Somebody Finds Out

A/N: Constantine - Thanks

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 13 ***Somebody Finds Out*** 

Little known to either Sirius or Harry was a little bug that just happened to be perched inside Harry's office, listening to every word they said.  This so-called bug also just happened to have a peculiar set of markings around its antenna.

So as the conversation went on it noted everything it heard and chuckled evilly at what it had heard.

Watching Harry sit down and hold his head in his hands, Rita Skeeter smirked to herself.

_What a story this'll make!  The Boy Who Lived, a Death Eater.  Fudge'll have a field day._

Chuckling, she opened her wings and flew out of the tiny office, watching as Harry glowered at the mark on his arm and then fell into a state of brooding.

Laughing, Rita thought _Just wait till I get this on paper!_

Still laughing she flew out of the room to write her newest article and ruin yet another person's reputation.

A/N: *dodges rotten tomatoes*  AH!  I'M SORRY!  I COULDN'T HELP BUT MAKE IT SOOOO SHORT!  *cowers behind Snape and lets him get hit*  Yes, the annoying little reporter has returned to ruin Harry's life.  BUT SHE WILL GET HER JUST DUE'S!  MWAAHAHAHA!  When?  Who knows?  But she will!  I promise!  *dodges another tomato*  EAT THE TOMATOES FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!  WE AREN'T PLAYING DODGE-THE-TOMATO!  *glowers and stalks off to cook up the next LOOONG chapter*

A/N 2: Next chapter might take a while.  I have to figure out what Rita's going to say!  *groans and thinks, scribbling down rude little notes about her least favorite characters at the same time*


	15. Chapter 14 - Everything Hits the Ceiling...

A/N: After scourging through Rita's reports in GoF, I finally figured out what she writes in the Prophet about Harry!  And I forgot to mention in the last chapter about her seeing Sirius there.  He _is_ still a wanted man ye know!  *slaps forehead and thumbs through GoF again*

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 14 ***Everything Hits the Ceiling Fan*** 

            Hermione was awoken from sleep by a tapping.  Opening her eyes she saw the tawny owl that normally delivered the _Daily Prophet_ to Malfoy Manor outside her window.  Letting the owl in, she paid it and opened the paper to the front page.

Promptly dropping her jaw in surprise when she read the headline.

**Harry Potter**

**The Boy Who Betrayed**

For seven years, Harry Potter, the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had no contact with the world, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent._  It seems that he has returned and the rather eccentric Headmaster of Hogwart's, Albus Dumbledore, has given him the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

     But where has Potter been for the last seven years?  The truth is quite shocking.

     It seems that just a few weeks after graduating from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potter joined forces with You-Know-Who himself.

     One would think that the Boy-Who-Lived would never have done such a thing but it is truth.  Your _Daily Prophet_ reporter had proof of this as she has seen the Dark Mark on Potter's arm.

     This may be a shock to the wizarding world but it should be known.  No sane person would have thought this possible but its true.  This reporter would rather not take sides but she suggests that those that have children at Hogwart's swiftly get them home before Potter decides to return to his old ways.

Hermione gaped at the paper.

_How the hell did she get out of the jar?  It's unbreakable!_

Shaking herself, she threw on her robes and headed for the door of her chambers.  She had to let Harry know about this.

Paper clutched in hand, she opened the door and gasped.

Harry stood in her doorway, his green eyes blazing.  A rumpled issue of the _Daily Prophet_ was in his clenched fist.

Hermione goggled at him, unable to say a word.

"_How?_"

The word was forced out between Harry's clenched teeth as he glared at Hermione.

He snarled, "You said that jar was unbreakable."

"It was."

"Then explain to me how in the _hell_ she managed to write a report!"

Harry threw the paper at Hermione's feet.  Every line in him spoke of intense anger and his eyes reflected it.  Hermione couldn't look into the emerald orbs that she had loved over seven years ago.

She had betrayed her best friend.

By now every wizard and witch that read the _Prophet _had read Rita's report and were probably having heart attack's at that very moment.  The thought of what was in that paper was absurd to most of them.

_Harry Potter, a Death Eater._

But Hermione knew it was true.  She was one of the few who did.

Suddenly there was a bang from down the hall and they both looked to see McGonagall glaring at them, her eyes half filled with anger and the other half with fear.

Harry turned to Hermione and hissed softly, "Goodbye Hermione.  I'm afraid this will be the last time we see each other as I am now out of a job and more than likely hunted as we speak.  Take care."

In a swirl of black robes he turned and strode down the hall to his room past a flustered McGonagall, who backed away from him.

Hermione looked after him for a moment then fell to her knees, her body wracked by sobs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry stormed into his room and looked around.  He didn't have much time before Fudge and a group of Aurors, or worse, Dementors, came storming into Hogwart's, looking for him.

Quickly he stuffed his wand into his robes then walked over to his old school trunk.  Opening it he pulled out his father's invisibility cloak and his old Firebolt.  The former was thrown over the back of a chair while the latter was shrunk with a quick spell and tucked into the same pocket as his wand.  He also pulled out the Maurauder's map and stuffed it into his pocket.

Taking up the invisibility cloak he looked around the room one last time.  Sadness quickly took the place of the anger surging through him as he did.

It would be the last time he would see it.

Swinging the invisibility cloak about his shoulders he hurried out of the room.

He had to see Dumbledore before he left.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cornelius Fudge laid his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down on his desk and frowned.  He thought, _I always knew Potter would cause trouble one day._

Rising, he stormed out of his office, yelling something about Aurors and Hogwart's.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry hurried along the corridors to Dumbledore's office.  Luckily no one was in the hallways as it was a Saturday and around 7:00 in the morning, with no Hogsmeade weekend planned.  So most of the students were either still asleep or doing something in their common room.

He hurried over to the gargoyle statue and muttered the password (Chocolate Frog).  Bounding up the stairs he burst into Dumbledore's office, throwing back the hood of the invisibility cloak as he did.

Luckily the headmaster was alone.

The normally twinkling blue eyes looked at him sadly.

"Hello Harry.  I presume you saw the paper."

Harry nodded and replied, "I did.  What I'm wondering is how that bloody woman got out of the jar Hermione had her in."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  "Jar?"

"Hermione caught Rita in her Animagus form at the end of fourth year.  She kept her in a jar that was _supposedly_ unbreakable."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment.  Then he said, "I doubt Mrs. Malfoy let Ms. Skeeter out."

Harry growled, "Then who did?  The jar was sealed as well!"

"I don't have the foggiest idea Harry but," Dumbledore glanced out the window then continued, "you might want to be going now.  Minister Fudge and a group of Aurors are here.  Mr. Weasely is with them."

"Oh hell.  I never wanted this."

"Your friends know you did not Harry."

"Sirius doesn't believe me."

Dumbledore smiled gently and placed a hand on Harry's still invisible shoulder.

"He will understand Harry.  Just give him time."

Harry looked down at the floor and muttered, "I don't have time."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "No, you do not.  Hurry Harry.  And good luck."

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you for everything Professor."

"Go."

Pulling the hood back over his head, Harry fled from Dumbledore's office.  Just as he came out from behind the gargoyle he saw Fudge and the Aurors coming down the hall.  Ron was stone-faced, but his eyes were darting from side to side.  Harry thanked God that Mad-Eye Moody was retired or else he'd have already been caught.

Fudge pounded on the now closed gargoyle then was invited up into the office by Dumbledore, Harry moved close to Ron.  Fudge growled out orders for the Aurors to search the school then vanished after Dumbledore.  As Ron went past him, Harry tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Moody would have been helpful in this."

Ron jumped then relaxed when he heard his voice.

"Harry, your either very stupid or very brave to stay here."

"Yea, I know Ron.  You read the paper?"

"Of course."

Harry nodded to himself and sighed.  After a moment he said, "I've got to get out of here fast before they find me."

Ron leaned against the wall by the gargoyle and asked, "Where?"

"Lupin's I think.  It might be slightly suicidal but I'll give it a go anyway.  After all, I was in Voldemort's company for seven years.  There's nothing more suicidal than that."

"I agree with you there."

Harry smiled and squeezed his friend's shoulder.  He whispered, "Tell Hermione I'm sorry for yelling at her this morning.  It wasn't her fault."

"I understand.  Good luck Harry."

"You too Ron."

Harry turned away from his friend and fled.

A/N:  *stretches*  AGH.  Four pages of work.  Dear old Voldie will show up soon and Harry's going to get some revenge on Rita.  *evil grin*  And boy am I going to enjoy writing that!  The woman is my least favorite char, along with Fudge.  Bloody annoying gits the both of um.  Anyway, its 10:47pm here in good ole Mississip and I'm thinking of writing Chapter 15.  Now, what am I going to do in it….?


	16. Chapter 15 - Dungeons and Snape's

A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT!  *faints*  ^_^

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 15 ***Dungeons and Snape's*** 

            Saerry Snape blinked at her older brother as he stared numbly at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

"I thought you didn't like him."

Severus Snape looked at his younger sister then back at the paper and the article proclaiming Harry Potter a Death Eater.

"I don't.  But…"

"But what?"

Severus sighed and growled, "I have to help him."

"WHAT?"

Saerry gaped at her brother, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"If you don't recall little sister I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"You don't know that it was.  You said yourself that you had no idea who had formed a distraction so you could escape."

Severus scowled.

"Who else would it be but Potter?"

"Malfoy?"

"That will happen when I parade about in red and gold singing the praises of Gryffindor."

Saerry smiled evilly and fingered her wand.  "I can arrange that."

"You do and that hair of yours will be pink for a month."

"You wouldn't."

"I would and you know it.  Now, I have to go see Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you."

"SE-EV!"

Severus smiled at his sister, an expression that many had never seen on his face.  He rose from his seat and patted her shoulder.  Then he said, "I'm completely serious."

"Sirius?"

Black eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Not another word."

"You said his name, not me."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Too."

"No…  Oh, go back to your common room."

Saerry smiled and leaned back into her chair.  She declared, "I'm quite fine here."

Severus smirked, "You won't be when I take fifty points from Gryffindor."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"Grrrrr."

"Good girl."

Saerry glared at him before getting up and stalking out of the dungeons.  Severus looked after her for a moment then headed towards Dumbledore's office.

A/N: Ah, this just popped to mind and I couldn't resist!  I wanted to put Saerry in somewhere so I came up with this.  And she's important in the story, trust me.  *grins*  But aren't they so sweet?  I felt like showing a little kinder side to Snape so, BOOM, a little scene between him and his much beloved younger sister.  SO MUCH FUN!  *laughs evilly then walks off to ponder over what to do in Chapter 16*


	17. Chapter 16 - Reunion

A/N: I had a time debating with myself on what to do in this chapter.  It was either Snape's meeting with Dumbledore or Harry going to Lupin's.  I decided on the second choice though I _might_ put Snape's meeting with Dumbledore in here too if the chap's too short.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 16 ***Reunion*** 

Harry hurried away from Hogwart's, angry and sad at the same time.  He felt like killing Rita Skeeter for writing her damned report and letting everyone know who he'd have rather had been kept a secret.

Sighing he looked up and found himself at Hogwart's gates.  Carefully opening them he inched out, glancing back at the school and Hagrid's hut.  He frowned as he remembered that he hadn't seen Hagrid since he had begun the DADA job.  Now he wouldn't have the chance.

Heart heavy, Harry pulled the gate closed and walked a few paces away before Apparating to Remus Lupin's house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Remus Lupin sat inside his small home reading the _Daily Prophet_.  Or more accurately, staring at it.

When he finally snapped back into reality he thought, _Harry?  A Death Eater?  Sirius will not like this._

A moment later there was a soft knock at his door.

For a moment he thought it was Sirius but he wouldn't be knocking, as he was still a wanted man.

Laying the paper down on a table beside the chair he sat in he picked up his wand from the same table and rose.  Remus inched towards the door and moved so where the door would be between him and whoever was on the other side when it opened.  Holding his wand at ready and a curse on his lips, he threw the door opened.

To find no one there.

"Huh?"

Remus moved into the door and looked outside, confused.  _I swore I heard someone knock_, he thought.

Then, from behind him came a voice.

"You really should be more careful Remus.  That could have been a Death Eater on the other side of the door."

The werewolf whirled around, wand extended.

"Who's there?"

There was a chuckle and then Harry's head appeared in midair.  He smirked and said, "Hello Professor."  At Lupin's shocked face he added sadly, "I suppose you read the paper already."

Remus kept his wand extended but nodded.  "I did," he said.

"Let me assure you its not like it sounds."

Remus let out a short bark of laughter and shut the door with his heel, never keeping his eyes or his wand off Harry.  He spat, "I'm sure its not."  His voice was sarcastic.

Harry sighed and pulled the invisibility cloak off, throwing it onto the chair Remus had vacated.  He also threw his wand, which caused the werewolf's gray eyes to widen.

Harry looked at his father's old friend and his once teacher and said, "Would a true Death Eater throw his wand away?"

"No."

"Then you can trust me."

"Trust you?  Harry, you betrayed everyone!  Including…"

"I KNOW!"

Remus was shocked at Harry's bellow.  It was a mix of anger, grief, and shame.

"I know what I did.  Do you think it was easy for me?  God, Remus, do you know that I wanted to kill myself everyday for going to Voldemort?  I wanted to _die_.  I betrayed everyone's trust when I left."  Harry sighed and closed his eyes, head bowed.  Softly he whispered, "And now it's all gone to hell."

Remus lowered his wand, eyes still focused on Harry.  He was half confused and half angry but he had the feeling Harry was telling the truth.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Voldemort.  I killed him."

Remus blinked and said, "But that's a good thing."

Harry looked up at him, emerald colored eyes blank except for the sorrow that filled their depths.  He said, "Not anymore.  He has returned."

"And he means to kill everyone that I love."

A/N: Short yes, but that's a good last sentence!  I meant to put in Snape but it didn't fit.  Chap 17 will either be Snape and Dumbledore or more Remus and Harry (with maybe a little bit of Sirius thrown in to make things interesting).  *evil grin*

A/N 2: And that last line is Harry's.  I kinda wanted that part on its own line.  Gives it…er, what's the word?  Agh, I don't know.  There's a word for it I just can't think of it.  Anyway, must write Chapter 17 now!


	18. Chapter 17 - More Reunions and a Meeting

A/N: I decided to go on with Harry and Remus (with a little Sirius thrown in) as they're still on my mind.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 17 ***More Reunions and a Meeting*** 

Harry sat in Remus' kitchen at the scarred table now, a half-hour after he had arrived.  Remus had left just a moment ago after hearing the abridged version of what had happened in the seven years after Harry left to head to a secluded spot in the forest around his home.  As he had left Harry had remembered that there was a full moon tonight and Remus would transform.

Looking out the window he saw the sun setting and sighed.

Suddenly there was a scratching sound at the front door and the sound of a dogs whining.

Harry blinked then thought, _Oh hell…_

Sighing, he rose and headed for the door.  He had a feeling Sirius was not going to be happy when he opened the door but he had to deal with his godfather sometime and now was as good a time.

Taking a breath he threw open the door and looked down at the shaggy black dog that was his godfather.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius blinked and did a retake of the situation.  He was outside Remus' and yet Harry was answering the door.  And his godson was not someone he wanted to see at the moment.

But he couldn't sit outside, could he?

And where the hell was Remus? 

Then he remembered.  There was a full moon tonight.  Remus would have fled into the forest.

With a snort and a growl, Sirius stalked into the room and sat on the floor.

Harry looked at his godfather for a moment then closed the door.  The blinds in the living room were already closed and the only other window in the house that was open was in the kitchen.

A voice behind him growled, "Just what do you think you're doing here?"

Harry turned and looked Sirius in the eye.  He glumly replied, "I came to talk to Remus."

"Why would you need to talk to Moony?"

"Why do you want to know?  After all, I'm just a Death Eater."

Sirius blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry glared at him, his eyes hard and cold.

"Isn't that what you think I am?  A Dark Wizard?  Someone with no heart and with no cares about anything?  Well, let me enlighten you Sirius Black.  I have a heart and I care about every person I cared about when I left.  In fact, _they're_ the reason _I left_."

Sirius blinked again then stubbornly growled, "I don't believe it."

Harry snapped, "Well believe it!  Remus does, and so do Ron and Hermione.  Yet you, the one person I thought would _always_ stand by me no matter what, DON'T!"

With that he had turned and vanished into the kitchen.  Sirius heard the snapping sound of the blinds being shut and a loud crash followed by a bout of curses.  A moment later there was the scrape of chair legs over tile and then silence.

Sirius sat in Remus' chair, eyeing the silvery invisibility cloak and the eleven-inch piece of holly that lay across the table beside the char, the wood standing out sharply from the cloak.  He stared at it for a moment and took it for what it seemed to be.

Harry's wand.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in Hogwart's Severus Snape walked swiftly up from the dungeons to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.  He muttered the password then headed up the stairs.

Pushing open the door he formed the words 'Headmaster' on his lips but never got them out.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, and an Auror that he recognized as Ron Weasely, stood in front of Dumbledore's desk.  The headmaster turned to him and asked, "Did you want something Severus?"

Fudge turned and glared at Severus, followed swiftly by Weasely.  Neither of them had ever liked him.

Severus shook his head and said, "It's not important."

Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled behind the half moon glasses.

"Wait a moment Severus and we will talk.  Minister Fudge and Mr. Weasely were just leaving."

Fudge looked about to protest but Dumbledore looked pointedly at the door.  The man took the point and left, motioning for Weasely to follow him.

The tall, red head nodded and started then turned back to Dumbledore.  He looked after Fudge for a moment then leaned over Dumbledore's desk and whispered in a voice Snape was barely able to hear.

"Harry talked to be on the way out.  I think he overacted this morning and said something he didn't mean to to Hermione.  He told me to talk to her but…"  Ron tipped his head back towards Fudge and shrugged.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I will talk to Mrs. Malfoy.  Did Harry say where he was going?"

"He said he was going to Lupin's."

"Thank you Mr. Weasely."

"Your welcome Professor," said Ron as he turned on his heel and strode out of the office after Fudge.

Dumbledore waited until the door had closed behind him before he turned to Snape.  "I assume you too have come to talk about Harry, Severus?"

Severus grimaced and replied, "As much as I hate to admit it, yes."

"You would like to help him?"

"He's the only reason I'm still alive."

Dumbledore nodded and fell silent for a moment.  Then he said, "I don't know what we can do at this time.  But when we find out something, I will tell you."

With a nod Snape rose and left the office, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

A/N: Aye carumba that was a doozy.  But I managed to add in Snape's conversation with Dumbledore!  *cheers*  SUCCESS!!!  *sigh*  Off to chap 18 now.  *mumbles something about not knowing what to write and wanders off to write*


	19. Chapter 18 - Conversations

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 18 ***Conversations*** 

Sirius finally rose from the chair where he had been asleep and wandered into the kitchen in the early hours of the morning.  He blinked sleep from his eyes and saw Harry sprawled on the table, his head pillowed on his arms and his glasses lying in front of him.

Watching his godson sleep almost made Sirius think things were back to they way they were seven years ago.  _Almost_.

A soft rapping on the kitchen window made him jump.  Looking out he saw a very disheveled Remus looking up at him.  The werewolf smiled and looked pointedly towards the front door.  Sirius nodded and left the kitchen.

As soon as he opened the door, Remus stumbled in, the remains of his robes clutched about him.  He fell into the chair Sirius had left not moments before and sighed.  His eyes closed and Sirius thought he was asleep.

But as Sirius began to head back into the kitchen Remus' voice came after him.

"I suppose you found out Padfoot, old friend?"

"I did Moony."

Remus turned in the chair to fix his friend with tired gray eyes.  He asked, "From the _Prophet_ or from _him_?"

Sirius looked at the kitchen and Remus nodded.

There was another moment of silence.

"I'm guessing you blew up on him didn't you?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and replied, "Yes."

"So did I."

"We had good reason."

Remus gave Sirius a tired smile and shook his head.

"Not enough."

"Betraying Lily and James is enough."

"You and I both know that Lily and James are long dead Padfoot."

"Merlin's beard, Moony, your defending _him_!"

"We can't be angry at him forever," came Remus' tired reply.

"Moony!"

"You know I'm telling the truth Padfoot."

Sirius moaned, "Moony, old friend…"

Remus sighed and turned around in the chair, closing his eyes.  He softly said, "Can you blame him for wanting to protect us?"

"He didn't have to become a Death Eater to do that!"

"He couldn't have done it any other way Padfoot and you know it."

Sirius sighed and slumped against the wall, head held in his hands.  Remus was dead right and he knew it.  He just didn't want to accept it.

Suddenly from the kitchen came a disgruntled voice.

"You know, I really don't like being talked about when I'm asleep."

Both of the older men turned to see Harry standing in the kitchen doorway, his robes rumpled and his hair a mess.  But his emerald colored eyes were bright and alert and watching the both of them.

Remus gave a faint smile and said, "Good morning Harry."

"You decided to believe me Remus?"

"I had time to think over what you told me, so yes, I believe you.  No sane person wouldn't."

Harry scoffed, "I believe your wrong about that Remus."  His eyes looked at Sirius, who looked away from the green orbs at the floor.

"Harry…," started Sirius.

"Don't bother explaining Sirius.  I can see everything your about to say on your face."

When Sirius gave his godson a look of shock and surprise, Harry smiled and said, "I've become very good at reading the emotions on people's faces.  Even Malfoy's, who is the easiest person to read the moods of that I've ever seen."

"Who's the hardest," asked Remus, a spark of interest in his voice.

"Hmm.  Lucius Malfoy _was_ the hardest, though now I haven't found anyone else who I haven't been able to read except Saerry Snape."

Sirius blinked and Remus looked around the back of the chair to stare at Harry.  Both of them said the same thing, at the same time, in the hushed tone.

"_Saerry Snape?_"

Harry chuckled, "I thought the same thing when I first saw her."

"You mean that slimy snake has a _sister_?"

"Fifth year, Gryffindor."

Both Sirius and Remus exploded into laughter and for once Harry felt comfortable since he had fled into the darkness seven years ago.

A/N: Yea, strange twist at the end but it suddenly jumped in.  *yawn*  9:41pm.  I think I _may_ have enough time to write up chap 19 before my dad comes in and tells me…'cuse me…_orders me_ to get into bed.  We'll just have to see!


	20. Chapter 19 - In the Mind of a Madman

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape. Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 19 ***In the Mind of a Madman*** 

Far away from Hogwart's or any other sign of inhabitance sat a lonely, run-down cemetery. In it lay the crumpled bodies of what was left of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. Or at least most of them.

Voldemort's body had once lain among them.

Now he stood above them, glowering at the work one of his very Death Eater's had done.

_Potter_.

Even now the very thought of the boy who had come to him to join the ranks of the Death Eater's filled him with rage. He had thought the boy had truly come to their side.

But the massacre that had occurred not more than eight months ago still rested upon his mind.

**_Flash_**

Potter, standing among the ranks, silent, his green eyes cold and hard.

**_Flash_**

Potter, stepping out of line and lifting his wand.

**_Flash_**

Potter, sending the Killing Curse at Voldemort himself whilst the other Death Eater's had cried out in either fear or rage.

**_Flash_**

The last glimpse of Potter before darkness had taken over, standing not five feet away, his wand outstretched, triumph flashing in his eyes.

**_Flash_**

Voldemort's thoughts returned to the present and he clutched his wand in his long fingered hand.

Potter would suffer for what he had done. That was to be made sure. He would watch his friends cower in pain at Voldemort's feet then watch them die, one by one, at the Dark Lord's hand.

Voldemort chuckled.

He knew whom to take first. Who's life Potter would give his very life for.

_Sirius Black._

As he turned to leave the graveyard he remembered something else.

A Death Eater who had left him after being found out as a spy for the Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore.

Voldemort smirked as the name came to mind.

_Severus Snape._

As with Potter, he knew just who Snape would do anything to have safe and sound.

Throwing back his head and laughing, he made his plans to destroy the two who had betrayed him.

A/N: And now you know who ole' Voldie's going to go after first. To Sirius fans, I SWEAR I'm not going to kill him (I'm mainly a Snape fan but I love Sirius too)! He might end up a little beaten up (okay, more than a _little_ beaten up) but he's not gonna die. AND, anyone who can guess who Snape would do anything to protect gets a 1000 Galleons. ^__^


	21. Chapter 20 - Plans

A/N: *does a dance as she has more reviews on this story than any other*

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 20 ***Plans*** 

"So Harry, what are you going to do now?"

"Mmm?"  Harry looked up from the game of Wizard's Chess he and Remus were playing to look at Sirius.  He had been concentrating on his next move and hadn't been listening.

"What was that Sirius?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and said again, "What are you going to do now?"

Harry looked back at the chessboard and made his move before turning back to Sirius and responding.  "I guess I'll just have to wait for Voldemort's first move."

"Speaking of moves, its your turn Harry," said Remus.

Harry turned back to the board and groaned.

"You took my rook!"

"I had the chance so I took it."

"Remus, your as bad as Ron."

The werewolf smiled and said, "Thank you."

Harry glowered at him and growled, "That wasn't a compliment."

"Really?"

"No."

Sirius laughed at the two of them as Harry moved a bishop, which Remus swiftly took with his queen.

"Not my bishop too!"

"You don't play this very well Harry."

"Well it has been seven years since I've had a go at it.  I never was good at it anyway."  Harry shrugged and carelessly moved a knight into a spot where Remus' bishop would easily take it.

Sirius shook his head at them and leaned back in his chair.  It almost seemed as if nothing had changed between them.  But it had and now that the whole world knew of Harry's going to Voldemort it would never be the same again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and a voice called, "Remus Lupin?"

All three of them looked up and Remus replied, "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"That would depend on who you are."

"Andrew Hampshire.  Minister Fudge sent me here to question you."

Remus looked at Harry and Sirius then at the door.  He asked, "About what?"

"The whereabouts of Harry Potter."

Harry rose silently from his chair, snatched up his wand and invisibility cloak, and vanished into the kitchen.  Sirius looked after him for a moment then became a great black dog.  Remus rose during all of this and headed for the door.  He waited until Sirius was transformed and he heard no noises from the kitchen before opening the door.

Andrew Hampshire blinked at Remus' gray patched brown hair and tattered robes before asking, "May I come in?"

"Of course."

Remus stepped aside and motioned Sirius out of the chair he was still sitting in.

"Mr. Lupin."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"I'm afraid I don't.  What makes the Minister think I do?"

Andrew shrugged and replied, "Perhaps it is the fact that you were once Potter's teacher."

Remus nodded.

"I was.  But that doesn't mean he would come to me."

"The Minister thinks otherwise."

Remus snorted and growled, "The Minister thinks I'm a danger to society."

Andrew arched an eyebrow and Sirius laughed silently.  Apparently the man had no idea what Remus was.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, so you weren't told.  No matter."

"Mr. Lupin…"

"If that's all your questions I'd like you to leave.  I've had a long day and need some sleep."

"But…"

"_Good day_ Mr. Hampshire."

Andrew glared at Remus then stalked out of the tiny house, Apparating away with a _pop_ as soon as he was outside.

Remus shut the door and locked it, leaning against it with a sigh.

"That was almost too close."

Sirius transformed and nodded in agreement while Harry came out of the kitchen, looking flustered and a bit angry.  He snarled, "I'm beginning to really dislike Fudge."

Sirius laughed and joked, "_Just beginning to?_  Harry, _where have you been_?"

"Everywhere but here."

"Ah, that explains it."  Sirius threw up his hands, causing Harry and Remus to chuckle.

"I should leave."

"No!  You leave and then what?  You'll get caught and sent to Azkaban."

Harry looked at his godfather and said, "It seems your now in the position I was seven years ago."

"Mmmm?"

"I was always worried that I would wake up one morning and get news that you had been caught."

"Oh…"

Remus sighed and peered out of the drawn curtains on a window.  He said, "The sun is setting."

Sirius asked, "Your point Moony?"

"My point Padfoot is that the sun is setting.  Harry, why don't you stay here one more night then leave tomorrow?  We can send an owl to Dumbledore in the morning to tell him what we're doing."

Harry nodded.  "Alright.  Do you have anywhere to sleep that's more comfortable than the kitchen table?"

Remus chuckled and replied, "We have the couches.  That's pretty much it unless you'd rather have one of the chairs."

"Couch."

Sirius cried, "NO!  I GET THE COUCH!"

"Over my dead body," growled Harry."

Sirius grinned.

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

"PADFOOT!"

"Oh calm down Moony, I was just joking."

Remus scowled and stalked off into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Grumpy fella ain't he?"

Harry shrugged and flopped down on one of the patched couches.  He closed his eyes and mumbled, "Probably because last night was a full moon."

"Good point."

"G'night Sirius."

"You're not going to sleep!"

"I most certainly am."

"Oh no your not!"

"Sirius, I swear if you try and keep me away until all hours of the night I'll hex you from here to next year."

"Touché."

"No, tired."

Sirius chuckled and flopped down on the other couch.  He yawned and mumbled, "G'night Harry."

"Oh _now_ your going to sleep."

Sirius' reply was a snore.  Harry shook his head and huddled down into the couch.  In a few moments he too was asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Harry ended up in the cemetery again, the crumpled bodies of the Death Eaters surrounding him._

_"Oh no.  Not again."_

_"Yes, again Potter."_

_Harry turned and his scar burst into pain.  Voldemort stood not three feet away from him._

_"Hello Harry.  Want to know who I'm going to kill first?"_

_Harry shoved the pain in his head out of his thoughts as he had done for seven years and snarled, "Yes."_

_Voldemort clicked his tongue and shook his head._

_"Mmm, sorry.  I can't tell you.  Must be a surprise.  Its so much better that way."_

_Harry howled, "Damn you!"_

_Voldemort threw back his head and laughed, forcing Harry to cover his ears from the horrid sound._

_"Tsk tsk Potter.  You never were this outspoken under my hand.  Perhaps you'll return?"_

_"When hell freezes over will be the day I return to you Voldemort!"_

_"Such a pity.  CRUCIO!"_

_Pain ripped through Harry's body and he fought to get enough air in his lungs to scream.  Despite the fact that he had felt the curse at least a dozen or more times before, it still hurt like hell._

_A moment later the spell was gone and Voldemort laughed again.  He leaned down and Harry's head felt like it would burst from the pain in his scar._

_"I think I will tell you who will die first.  Your dear godfather Sirius Black."_

_Harry gasped, or tried to, and struck out at Voldemort.  But none of his limbs wanted to move.  All he could do was lay on the ground and listen to Voldemort and the splitting pain in his head._

_Voldemort turned and began to walk away.  He stopped and called over his shoulder, "And don't bother trying to protect Black, Potter.  He'll be in my hands by the next full moon."_

_Harry clenched his fists as Voldemort began to laugh…_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry shot up off the couch, cold sweat broke out on his forehead.  Frantically he looked around and saw Sirius half on the other couch and half on the floor.  His cheek was pressed against the carpet and his position didn't look comfortable but as he was still asleep Harry didn't dare move him.

Shivering, he pulled his robes tightly about him, recalling the dream he had just had.

Voldemort's laughter still rang in his ears…

An hour passed before Harry was able to sleep again and even then his recalling the dream awaked him.

A/N: Ah, that was fun.  Now Harry knows Sirius is to Voldie's first victim.  But what's he gonna do about it?  *shrugs*  I have no utter idea.  That's a very bad thing.  *looks around*  Where's Sâerwy?  SÂERWY!!  *growl*  Blasted muse.  Never around when you need um!  *stalks off to hunt down her muse*


	22. Chapter 21 - More Plans, Angry Godfather...

A/N: *drags in her muse, who is hog-tied and gagged*  Muse's can be good and they can be bad.  Especially if they decide to spontaneously run off at times when they are desperately needed.  *scowls*  Anyway, now that Sâerwy is back I can get to writing Chapter 21.  

Lyndsi - Ginny will be coming into the story either in this chapter or the next.  I've already got her appearance planned.

Aviana – I swear Sirius is not going to die.  I like the man too much!  ^^

Calistal – I'll remember to do that next time she runs off.  *grins at her disgruntled muse*

Shades of Grey – Really?  Wow.  I made Voldie more hateable.  *blink*  Is that possible?

And kudos to Aviana, Constantine, Sophie, and Calistal!  1000 Galleons to ye all.  Enjoy.  ^-^

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 21 ***More Plans, Angry Godfather's, and Hyperactive Dogs*** 

Harry huddled on Remus' patched couch, the dream he had had some three odd hours ago still ricocheting about in his head.

Voldemort was going to take Sirius first, at the first full moon.  Which meant Lupin would be of no help, as he would be occupied that night.  So the only safe place to go would be Hogwart's.

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the arm of the couch.  Turning his head he looked at his godfather, who was now sprawled completely on the floor and still asleep.

"I swear he could sleep through a hurricane."

Harry looked up to see Remus standing in the door of his bedroom and watching him.

"Yea, I can see that."

Remus nodded faintly and walked over to the couch.  Harry uncurled from his huddled position as the werewolf sat down.  There was a moment of silence before Remus spoke.

"When are you going to leave?"

"I'm not sure.  Now might be a good time."

Remus looked at Sirius and said, "He's going to be mad at you."

Harry chuckled.  "He's already mad at me Remus."

"Not as much as before."

"True.  But you know he still is."

"Hmmhmm," was Remus' only reply.

Harry sighed and rose, straightening his robes as he did.

"Keep an eye on him will you?"

Remus arched an eyebrow and peered up at him.  "Why?"

Stretching, Harry replied, "Just promise to keep an eye on him."

"Harry…"

"I'm not a child anymore Remus."

"I know that but.."

"Just promise for God's sake."

Remus growled and hissed, "Alright.  But I want to know what's going on."

"You'll know soon enough."

"Harry…"

"Look, I really have to go talk to Dumbledore right now.  So if you want to know ask him.  I'll give him permission to tell you," said Harry.  He picked up his invisibility cloak and wand, stuffing the former in his robes and swinging the latter around him.

Remus watched as his best friend's son vanished from sight except for his head then turned and said, "And don't worry about me.  I can take care of myself.  You worry about Sirius."

Before the werewolf could once again ask why Harry pulled the hood of the cloak over his head and Apparated away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"YOU LET HIM LEAVE?!"

Remus leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"Its not as if I had any choice."

"YOU HAD EVERY CHOICE!  DAMNIT MOONY, WHAT IF HE GETS CAUGHT?!"

Remus looked at Sirius, who was glaring at him with a look that Snape would not have liked.  He softly, calmly said, "Sirius, Harry is by no means a child anymore and he can take care of himself."

Sirius roared, "HELL IF HE CAN!"

"You know your going to give yourself away if you keep doing that."

Sirius snarled but lowered his voice to a less loud but still infuriated tone.

"I _still_ can't believe you just let him leave!"

Remus smirked.  "You actually think I could stop him?"

"He wouldn't hurt one of us."

"Maybe not but he would have go on past us.  You know Harry.  He's exactly like James.  Once he starts something he's not going to stop.  _And he has started something_."

Sirius frowned and asked, "How to you know Moony?"

"Because Padfoot he told me to keep an eye on you.  Something's up and it involves you, Harry, me as I'm now watching you, and quite possibly Voldemort."

"What?"

Remus blinked.

"He didn't tell you?"

"I was too busy yelling at him."

"Sirius…"

"Don't you 'Sirius' me Moony, old friend.  Now what is this about You-Know-Who?"

"He's back."

"I never knew he was gone."

Remus sighed and frowned.  "Harry said he's back so I'm guessing he was dead at one point in time."

"How?"

"Harry, who else?"

Sirius frowned.

"Where's Harry now?"

"Going to se..  Oh no, you are _not_ getting out of my sight."

Sirius gave Remus a feral grin and hissed, "Then ex-Professor Remus Lupin can visit Hogwart's along with his dog Snuffles.  That way, I won't be out of your sight and we can find Harry."

"How do you know he's at Hogwart's?"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air.

"Where else would he go but to Dumbledore?"

"Good point."

"So we're going."

Remus growled, "Yes."

"Yay.  ROAD TRIP!"

"Ungh."

"Oh c'mon Moony.  Don't be a spoil sport."

Sirius grinned and transformed, bounding to the door and using a paw to open it.  Barking wildly, he ran out, leaping around the yard and barking furiously.

Remus grabbed his cloak and headed out the door, locking it and muttering 'Lunatic' under his breath while giving Sirius a mild glare.  Sirius ignored the glare and barked like mad until the werewolf stunned him and Apparated them both to just outside Hogwart's gates.

A/N: And this would be Chapter 21 folks.  Next chap is Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Severus, possibly some Ginny *grins at Lyndsi *, and some Voldie.  Oh, and some of Saerry.

A/N 2: Oh, and I've started on a new HP story that is related to this one.  It involves Saerry but is based in the trio's fifth year and Saerry's twenty instead of fifteen like in this story.  There's also a little twist to it (well, two actually).  The name is Snake and Wolf: The Finding and if you just follow the winding little path you'll find it.

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=580299

It might turn out to be a series but I'm not sure as to that yet.  We'll just have to see.


	23. Chapter 22 - Back to Hogwart's

A/N: Another plug.  I've got a pretty humorous story where some of the HP chars get locked in a room with yours truly.  Lots of insanity.

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=583255

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 22 *** Back to Hogwart's *** 

Harry Disapparated right outside Hogwart's gates and slipped in them quickly.  As he ran towards the castle, dodging the few Aurors that Fudge had obviously left to stand guard, he didn't notice Remus and a lump of black fur appearing in front of the gate.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Remus glanced around then growled out "Enervate" at the mass of fur at his feet.

Sirius growled at him as he got up.

"Be quiet Padfoot."

Remus opened the gate and went through as Sirius tried to bite his leg.  He cursed and hopped on one foot for a moment, whacking the dog on the nose with his wand.

"You do that again and I'll bite you old friend."

Sirius blinked and whimpered.

Remus growled, "The day your sorry Padfoot, is the day you and Snape become friends."

The dog gave him a hurt look and he chuckled.

"C'mon."

With that the two entered the Hogwart's grounds and headed for the castle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry hurried through the halls to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.  He paused, not knowing if the password had changed recently.  Thinking it more than likely had not he muttered, "Chocolate Frog."

The gargoyle sprang open and he started up the stairs.

As soon as he reached the office he paused, listening to see if there was someone on the other side.

Not hearing anything he opened the door.

"Professor?"

Behind the desk, Dumbledore jumped then smiled.

"Hello again Harry."

Harry closed the door and said, "We have a problem."

Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"Problem?"

"Voldemort.  He's going to go after Sirius.  I don't know who'll be after that."

Dumbledore frowned even more and said, "This is serious."

Harry coughed to cover a laugh.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing.  What are we going to do?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm not sure.  Perhaps Sirius should stay here."

Harry shook his head then remembered he still had the hood of the cloak over his head.  He said, "That won't work."

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow and Harry added, "Voldemort said that he would get Sirius no matter what I did to protect him."

"Do you know when?"

"He said by the next full moon so Remus won't be of any help."

"Actually he might as werewolves only attack humans, not animals."

Harry blinked.  "You mean we could get Remus to somehow guard Sirius against Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that'll work Professor."

Dumbledore smiled slightly and said, "It is worth a shot is it not Harry?"

Harry sighed.

"I suppose.."

There was silence in the room for a few moments, then Dumbledore asked, "Where will you go now?"

Harry shrugged, mentally slapped himself for forgetting he was invisible again, and then replied, "I'm not sure.  I guess I could head into the forest."

"Are you sure you could handle it?"

Harry laughed.

"Professor, I meant a normal forest not the Forbidden Forest.  But if I had meant that, yes, I could handle it.  Seven years in Voldemort's company made me pretty much able to handle anything."  Harry frowned and added, "Except maybe being practically exiled."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "We will find a way to get over this Harry."

"I'm beginning to think the easiest way is to turn myself in but as Voldemort's after everyone I care for, I don't think that's such a good idea."

A smile twisted the older man's lips as he softly said, "True."

Harry smiled slightly as well and said, "I should be going.  I've already stayed longer than I should have."

As he turned to go Dumbledore said, "Keep in touch Harry."

"I will.  Where's Hedwig?"

"The Owlery.  I think she'll be quite happy to see you again."

Harry smiled and replied, "I'm sure she will.  Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Harry."

Harry started out the door then turned back and said, "Oh, and if Remus and Sirius come looking for me, feel free to tell them all I've told you."

Dumbledore nodded in response and gave a half smile.

With that Harry headed back down the stairs then towards the Owlery.  He never noticed Remus and Sirius coming down the opposite hallway towards Dumbledore's office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Remus stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and looked down at Sirius.

"You wouldn't happen to know the password would you?"

Sirius shook his head then sniffed at something on the floor.  Almost immediately he let out a bark and ran off down the hall.

Remus blinked then yelled, "Si…Pa…SNUFFLES!  GET BACK HERE!"

"I think he has found Harry's scent."

Remus whirled around to see the gargoyle open and Dumbledore standing in the doorway behind it.

"Harry's been here?"

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, and replied, "Yes Remus.  Just a moment ago."

Remus asked, "Where's he going?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Does he?"

"I believe not."

"WHAT?"

Dumbledore softly said, "We must trust him Remus.  He is, after all, not the same Harry."

Remus groaned, "Don't I know it…  By the way, where was he going?"

"The Owlery."

"Thank you!"

With that the werewolf sprinted off, leaving Dumbledore to look after him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry slipped past an Auror standing just outside the door up to the Owlery and walked up as quietly as he could, avoiding steps he knew would groan.

As he reached the top he heard the soft rustles of feathers and looked around.

Several different kinds of owls surrounded him, most asleep with their head under their wings but some awake and looking at him as if they saw him.

Taking a quick look backwards he whispered, "Hedwig.  Hedwig, where are you?"

A soft hoot came from somewhere behind him.

Turning he saw the familiar snow colored form of his owl.  Walking over to her he stroked the feathers on her breast and said, "Hello old friend."

Hedwig hooted again and nipped at his invisible fingers.

Harry smiled and moved his other hand down to rest just in front of her feet.  She stepped up onto his wrist and flapped her wings for balance for a moment.  Walking over to a window he whispered, "I want you to go wait for me outside the gates.  Can you do that?"

Hedwig hooted softly in response, her amber eyes blinking once as if to say yes.

"Good.  Off you go."

Harry watched as the snowy owl flew out of the tower and off towards the gates.  He turned to leave then heard the sounds of barking from down the stairs.

Oh hell.  Sirius… 

Blinking he charged down the stairs, taking two at a time as silently as he could, relying on Sirius' barking to cover up the noise he was making.  Just as he got to the bottom Sirius charged past him, followed by the Auror, who was cursing and clutching a bloodied hand.

Harry chuckled softly then headed back towards the entrance hall.

As he did he passed Remus, who was heading straight for the Owlery.  He whispered, "You might want to be ready to save Sirius from an Auror when you get there," as he passed, causing the werewolf to whirl about and hiss, "Harry!"

Harry smiled and replied, "Remember to watch him Remus," before heading on down the hallway.

Remus stared after him a second then sprinted towards the Owlery, where the sounds of barking, cursing, and angry hoots were beginning to come from.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry began to run as soon as he got back out onto the grounds.  He charged past a group of Aurors, being as silent as he could then slipped out the gate.  Hedwig hooted at him from somewhere in the tree's and he followed the sound to her.  She sat in a tree and nipped at his fingers as he reached out to stroke her feathers.

Taking off the invisibility cloak he tucked it into his robes and went further into the forest, Hedwig flitting after him on silent wings.

A/N: Chapter 22 ladies and gentlemen!  I didn't manage to get Sev, Voldie, and Saerry in like I thought I would so that'll be next chapter.  And there will be some Ginny and Ron too, along with Herm and Draco.  *sigh*  At least I hope there will be….


	24. Chapter 23 - A Meeting and a Dream

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 23 ***A Meeting and a Dream*** 

Remus sat in Dumbledore's office an hour or so later.  Sirius lay beside his chair in his Animagus form, exhausted.

The werewolf sighed and closed his eyes.  They had lost Harry and an Auror had nearly taken Sirius' head off as Sirius had attacked him in order to get up the stairs to the Owlery.  Remus had had to save him and in turn had to be saved by Dumbledore, as the Auror had turned on Remus when he had tried to help Sirius.

Now they were waiting for Dumbledore to return.  He had promised to tell them all Harry had said as soon as he had rounded up others who would like to hear it as well.

Just as Remus was about to nod off the flames in the fireplace turned green and Ron stepped through them, covered from head to toe in soot.  He used his wand to get it off as best he could then looked at Remus.

"Professor?"

Remus jumped and opened his eyes.

"Oh.  Hello Ron.  What are you doing here?"

Ron shrugged and replied, "Professor Dumbledore called me and told me to come quick.  Said it was important."

He paused for a moment then added, "Which more than likely means its about Harry."

Remus smiled slightly and said, "Your probably right about that."

"Hmmm."  Ron peered down at the floor and said, "Sirius?"

Sirius opened his eyes and sat up, promptly turning into a man.

He sullenly said, "Hello Ron."

"Good to see you too."

Sirius growled then scrambled to his feet as the door started to open.  He slipped behind the door as it opened.

Into the room came Ginny, who gave a cry of joy and hugged her older brother tightly.  Behind her came a red-faced Hermione with Draco behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist.

And after them came Snape, who scowled at all of them and moved over to stand in a corner.

Lastly came Dumbledore, who closed the door and smiled at Sirius, who grinned sheepishly and moved to stand beside Remus.  Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down.

"Sit, sit."

The seven other people looked around.  Only two chairs were in the room.  Remus occupied one and Draco was sitting Hermione in the other.

Dumbledore waved his wand and five more chairs appeared.

The rest sat down gratefully except for Draco, who stood behind Hermione, and Snape, who skulked in a corner.  Sirius glared at Snape and growled, "What's he doing here?"

Snape smirked and replied in a sarcastic voice, "I'm just here for decoration Black."

Sirius blinked.

Dumbledore smiled at the two of them and said, "Severus is here of his own accord."

"Meaning…?"  Sirius leaned forward, arching his eyebrows.

"I mean to help," growled Snape from behind them.

"Help kill Harry more like it," muttered Sirius.

Snape snarled and Dumbledore held up a hand.  "Now, now, we are here to talk, not fight.  Hermione are you up to this?"

Dumbledore turned toward Hermione, who blinked then nodded.  She softly replied, "I'm fine Professor.  I want to do all I can to help Harry."  She sniffled and Draco's hands gently pressed on her shoulders.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Good.  Now, I have something…yes, Ms. Weasely?"

Ginny lowered the hand she had half raised and asked, "Um, how do we know Harry isn't really…"

"GINNY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY THINK HARRY WOULD BE A DEATH EATER!"  Ron rose half out of his chair, his face as red as his hair.  He bellowed, "HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT HE WOULD DO THAT WITHOUT GOOD REASON?"

Ginny's face turned red as well as she screamed back, "I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY IMPLIED IT!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I SAID!  I KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET!?"

Ron and Ginny blinked at Hermione, who was standing glaring at them.  Draco glowered at them from behind her and kept his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione snarled, "We're here to help Harry, not argue with each other."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Indeed we are not.  Sirius would you mind explaining things to Ms. Weasely?"

Sirius looked ready to object but instead he sighed and said, "C'mon Ginny."  Gently he had pulled her through a door that had suddenly appeared behind Dumbledore's desk.

Hermione had left out a little _huff_ and sat back down.  Ron quickly followed suite.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Now that we have that explained, I have some news for you."

Leaning forward slightly he began to tell them all Harry had told him earlier.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry lay on his side in a small cave he had found.  He had the invisibility cloak pulled over him not only for fear of being seen but for warmth as well.  His wand and glasses lay within easy reach and Hedwig had settled down near his head.

As he fell into sleep he was pulled into a dream that was nowhere like the last one he had had.  Instead of him talking to Voldemort he was seeing where the Dark Lord was.

He stood in a corner of a musty old room that smelled of rats and spiders.  It was made of crumbling bricks, some of which looked like Swiss cheese from all the holes in them.

_In the center of the room stood Voldemort, laughing, his wand pointed at bundle curled at his feet._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_The bundle jerked in pain and screamed; a high, feminine sound._

_Harry didn't have to guess who it was.  One of the spasms of pain had given him a glance at the person's face.  A face he had seen in his class just a few days earlier._

_Saerry Snape._

_Saerry jerked on the floor for a few seconds more before Voldemort turned away from her, taking the curse off of her.  Harry could hear soft whimpers coming from the girl's form._

_"Now, I'll ask you again girl, will your brother come for you when he finds you gone?"  Voldemort's cold voice cut through Harry and made him shiver._

_Saerry struggled to her knees and looked up at Voldemort, her greasy black hair hiding half her face.  Behind it her black eyes blazed with fury and hate.  She snarled, "My brother doesn't give damn about me!"_

_Voldemort smiled evilly and hissed, "Wrong answer."  Turning he roared, "CRUCIO," and Saerry fell to the stone floor again._

_Harry winced, knowing full well what pain she was going through._

_Voldemort took the curse off once again and Saerry lay still, the only sign of life being the quiet gasps of breath coming from her.  Red-eyes focused on Saerry again and Voldemort hissed, "Now tell me the truth girl or you will watch your brother die a slow, painful death."_

_Saerry managed to pull herself up onto her elbows and give the glare Harry had seen so often on Snape's face at Voldemort._

_"You can take your truth and shove it up your…"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Harry's scar burst into white-hot pain as Saerry collapsed on the floor in pain._

Harry shot awake, sitting up quickly.

"ARGH!"

He rubbed at his head and cursed for a full five minutes before remembering his dream.

Hedwig hooted angrily at him and rustled her feathers in annoyance.

Harry gave the owl a smile in apology and grabbed his glasses and wand.

"C'mon Hedwig."

Clambering out of the cave, he pulled the invisibility cloak on over himself and took off in a sprint for Hogwart's.  He had decided not to go back until he truly needed to.

And in the case of a former student, he needed to return.

A/N: MWAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!  *evil grin*  Am I evil?

Sâerwy: Yes.

IVW: I never asked you.

Snape: What about me?

IVW: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE?

Sâerwy: At the moment you have direct contact with all of the characters.

IVW: SINCE WHEN?

Sâerwy: *smirks*  Since I made a little link between you and them.

IVW: WHY YOU….

Snape: Now, now, Megan, let's not get testy.

IVW: *rolls eyes*  Oh your one to talk Severus.

Snape: *smiles*  I'm a completely different person out of the stories.

IVW: And I'm supposed to believe this?

Snape: Yes

Sâerwy: Of course.

IVW: WHYYYYYYY MEEEEEEE?????

Moving on from the little conversation with my muse and Snape…

Snape: I resent that remark!

IVW: Be quiet Sev.

Snape: No.

IVW: I'll turn your hair maroon and gold.

Snape: Point being?

IVW: *grins evilly*  And make you dance the mambo while singing the praises of Gryffindor.

Snape: *sighs*  You are an insane little person.

IVW: *wide grin*  I am aren't I? 

Anyway, to anyone worried, Saerry is NOT going to die.  Oh, and Sirius will be kidnapped next.  ^-^  Did I mention Ginny's Animagus form will be revealed too?

Snape: No.

IVW: SEVERUS!

Snape: *pouts*  Fine.

Sâerwy: Not easy to live with is she?

Snape: No.

IVW: ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

A/N 2: Long author's note ain't it?  ^__________________^


	25. Chapter 24 - Voices in the Head and Anot...

A/N: A little note.  The italics are Harry's mind and the italics inside the dashes ( - ) are Harry talking back.  Just so you guys don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 24 ***Voices in the Head and Another Meeting*** 

Harry flew through the gates, Hedwig coming to rest atop them to wait for him, and not caring in the slightest if anyone saw him.  As he ran he wondered why he was in such a hurry.

She's Snape's sister.  Why are you worried about her?  After all the man made most of your school year miserable.

_-You point?-_

_Why do you want to save her?_

_-Because I'll hate myself if I don't!-_

_Don't you already do that?_

_-Oh I can't believe this…-_

_What?_

_-I'm getting questioned by my myself!-_

_*mental smirk*  That means your going insane._

_-I AM NOT GOING INSANE!-_

_I never said you were._

_-Oh shut up.-_

_I can't._

_-And why not?-_

_Because._

_-Because why?-_

_*mental smirk*  Because._

_-OOOOOOH!  BLOODY HELL!-_

_Thank you._

_-*mental groan*-_

(A/N: Wasn't that fun?  ^-^)

Harry jerked himself out of his thoughts as he plowed past an Auror standing guard at the castle's main door.

"HEY!"

Not bothering to respond he raced through the halls until he skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Frog!"

The gargoyle sprang open immediately, as if it felt the panic rushing through him.

He thundered up the stairs and burst into Dumbledore's office, throwing the hood of the invisibility cloak off roughly which broke the grip of the clasp he had hastily snapped about his throat and sent it to the floor.

To be greeted by the shocked faces of Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape.

Sheepishly Harry said, "Um, hi guys."  Turning to Snape he asked, "I have something you might want to hear."

Snape scowled at him and growled, "Out with it."

"Voldemort has Saerry."

Snape's eyes went wide and Harry saw for a moment a flash of panic in the ex-Death Eater's black eyes before it was clouded over.

Ginny asked, "How do you know?"

"A dream.  I kinda took a nap in the forest and I saw her."  Harry looked at Snape and continued, "I think he's got something against you."

Snape smugly said, "Well he would wouldn't he?"

Ron barked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"To him I'm a traitor," replied Snape."

Sirius growled under his breath, "Ain't it the truth," and Remus elbowed him.

"OW!"

Remus hissed, "Be quiet Padfoot."

Sirius glared at him but fell silent.

Ginny held up a hand and asked, "Can I know what's going on?  First I find out Harry was a Death Eater and now I'm confused."

Snape sighed and pulled up the left sleeve of his robe, revealing the faded skull and serpent that was there.  Ginny gasped and stared at Snape.

"Y-y-y-y-you…"

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered, "Yes, Weasel, he was a Death Eater."

Snape snarled, "Was being the keyword.  Now Potter, where the _hell_ is he holding my sister?"

Nearly everyone in the room was shocked by Snape's question as most still thought him to be somewhat heartless.  Except for Harry, Dumbledore, and Draco of course, who had all seen some measure of emotion besides hate from the man.

Harry sighed and shrugged.  "I don't know.  It looked like a basement, all crumbled.  Could be anywhere."

"That wasn't the answer I wanted Potter," snarled Snape.

Dumbledore stood and said, "Be calm Severus.  We will get Saerry back.  Ginny, will you aid in the search?"

Ginny nodded and asked, "Where shall I start?"

"Any house with a basement will do.  Start in Hogsmeade.  I'm sure you can find a way from there.  And ask Minerva to help you whenever she can."

Ginny smiled.  "I don't think she'll help Professor.  She's not too fond of Saerry."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I'm sure she will.  Good luck."

With a nod Ginny turned in a pure white ferret and bounded out of the office.

Harry peered after her then looked at Draco, a look of amusement on his face.  Draco caught it and stared at him for a moment before his face clouded.  He growled, "Don't say a word Potty."

Harry chuckled.  "I'm not saying anything Ferret."

Draco's face turned red as Ron burst into laughter and a faint smile appeared on Hermione's face.  She reached up to Draco's hand on her shoulder and whispered, "You have to admit that was quite funny."

"Not to me."

Dumbledore smiled and interrupted, "Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione mumbled, "Sorry Professor," and Snape coughed, earning him a glare from the trio and Remus and Sirius.

Harry picked up the invisibility cloak and said, "I should go now.  I thought you all might have wanted to know about Saerry."

Hermione rose out her chair and cried, "No, Harry, stay.  Please?"

"I can't Herm.  It's too dangerous."

Ron rose and hissed, "For you or for us?"

"For you.  And besides, I can do more on the outside.  I might even be able to find Voldemort and stop him before anyone else gets hurt!"

Harry's eyes went wide and he pursed his lips tight.

Sirius sprang out of his chair.  "What does that mean?"

Harry shook his head frantically and vanished under the invisibility cloak.

"OH NO YOU DON'T HARRY JAMES POTTER!"  Sirius dove at the spot where his godson had been but the door flew open and slammed shut.  He ended up hitting the door.

"Ow…"

Hermione gasped, "Sirius are you alright?"

Snape spat, "If Black wasn't so clumsy he wouldn't have a problem."

Hermione whirled to face Snape and snapped, "You always have something bad to say don't you?"

"I'm sad to say I do."

With a growl of frustration Hermione helped Sirius to his feet with Remus and Ron's help.  Blood was flowing freely from Sirius' nose onto his robes and it looked crooked, as though it was broken.

Remus frowned and peered at his friend for a moment before saying, "Padfoot, old friend, I think you've broken your nose."

"Thank you Moony for that rather informative piece of information."

Ron grinned and said, "He's fine.  Except for his nose of course."

Sirius frowned.  "Oh thank you Ron.  Now I'm going to have a nose like Snape's."

Snape scoffed from his corner, "You'll be lucky to get that Black."

Before Sirius could lunge across the room at Snape Dumbledore said, "Remus, Ron, Hermione, Draco, would you walk Sirius down the Hospital Wing?  I wish to speak with Severus."

The four of them nodded and Remus, Hermione, and Ron frog marched Sirius out of the office with Draco trailing behind them.

As soon as they were gone Snape asked, "Do you think we'll find her?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Yes, Severus.  We will find her."

"Alive?"  The note in Snape's voice was worried with a tremor of fear in it.

"Of course.  I suggest you get some sleep."

Severus sighed, "I won't get any sleep until Saerry is safe."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "She will be safe soon enough Severus.  Get some sleep."

Severus nodded and left the office, shoulders slumped, head tilted downward.  If any student happened to be wandering about they wouldn't recognize him as the somewhat evil-looking Potions Master.

At the moment he looked like a shadow of himself.

A/N: Good gravy, I've written 24 chapters already.  Wow.  That's a lot.  Anyway, what do you guys think?  Specifically, what do you think of Ginny's Animagus form?  I thought that was hilarious.  ^-^


	26. Chapter 25 - Close-Calls and Disappearan...

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 25 ***Close-Calls and Disappearances*** 

Harry dodged a group of Aurors entering the castle and pelted across the grass towards the gate.  On top of the gate Hedwig hooted shrilly and flapped her wings.

"STOP RIGHT THERE LADDIE!"

Harry cursed and kept running.  He knew that voice.  Throwing a look back over his shoulder he cursed again.

It was Mad-Eye Moody.

Ducking his head, he kept running, pulling out his wand at the same time.

"_STUPEFY!_"

Harry threw himself to the side as soon as the words left Moody's mouth.  The spell flew past him and hit a tree.  He rolled along the ground then got back to his feet and sprinted towards the closet thing to him.

Which was the Forbidden Forest.

Unfortunately as he was rolling the invisibility cloak slipped and now he was being pursued.

Harry jerked the cloak off and shoved it into a pocket.

"STOP!"

Harry almost laughed at them.  Like he was really going to stop.

Reaching quickly into his other pocket he pulled out his Firebolt.

"_IMPERIO!"_

Cursing, Harry fought the caster of curse as he ran.

Stop.

Why?

Stop now.

The little voice he'd grown accustomed to said, No.

STOP.

"NO."

The curse's hold on him shattered and he hissed out a spell and tapped his broom.  It instantly returned to its normal size.

As the trees of the Forbidden Forest loomed ahead Harry leapt onto the broom and kicked off.

"_CRUCIO!_"

Harry turned quickly, dodging the curse by a few inches.  He quickly put on speed, leaning close to the broom handle to get as much as he could.  The voices of the Aurors and Hogwart's were quickly left behind as zoomed off through the treetops.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, listening to Mad-Eye Moody tell him about spotting Harry on the grounds.

"- He was right here on the grounds.  I suggest you get some security Albus," growled Moody.

Dumbledore frowned and said, "Come now Alastor you don't really believe.."

"He's got the mark, that means its true."

"And what if Harry joined Voldemort because he wanted to protect everyone else?"

Moody considered that for a moment then growled, "No excuse."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I will do something about what happened today."

"Good."

With that Moody turned and left the office.

Or almost did as when he opened the door Snape was standing there.

"Severus Snape," was all Moody growled.

Snape blinked and said, "Moody.  Out of retirement?"

Moody only glared at him then moved past him and on down the stairs.

Dumbledore asked, "What is it Severus?"

Snape closed the door and said, "Minerva refuses to help."

"Oh my.."

"And Harry almost got caught just now.  I saw him being chased by Aurors as I walked here."

Dumbledore nodded.  "It was very close."

Snape nodded and turned to leave.

Hermione burst into the room and cried, "Professor!"

Dumbledore blinked and stood up.  "What's wrong?"

"Its Sirius.  He's gone!"

Dumbledore blinked again and Snape looked half shocked and half glad.

"Come.  We must do something about this," said Dumbledore.  Hermione and Snape nodded and the three walked out of the office.

A/N: Sirius is gone!  Who will be next?  You'll just have to wait and see…  *evil grin*


	27. Chapter 26 - Another Dream

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 26 ***Another Dream*** 

Harry flew through the Forbidden Forest until he was a good five miles into it.  Stopping to catch his breath, he sat on a large tree-branch and watched the ground below him.

A silvery-white unicorn passed under him, pausing to nibble at a few blades of grass then moved on.

There was a hoot and Hedwig landed on the branch beside him.  She glared at him then turned away.  Frowning, Harry reached out and brushed the feathers on her back.

"I'm sorry Hedwig.  But I couldn't let them catch me, now could I?"

The snowy owl kept her back to him for a few moments then turned her head and nipped at his fingers.

Harry smiled and leaned back against the tree trunk.  He was tired now from the chase earlier and running through Hogwart's hallways.  Getting in a position so he wouldn't fall out of the tree, he closed his eyes, trusting Hedwig to watch while he slept.

As sleep came upon him, a dream enveloped him.

_He was once again in the crumbled basement.  Saerry was curled up in a corner, her arms wrapped around her knees.  Her hair was tangled and her face smudged with dirt, but he could see there was still fire in her eyes._

_Suddenly the door opened and Voldemort entered, a hooded figure floating in after him._

_"Some company for you.  Enjoy it while it lasts."_

_Saerry snarled and pushed herself as far back as she could into her corner._

_Voldemort waved his wand and the floating figure slumped to the floor with a dull **thump**.  Turning on a heel, the Dark Lord left the room.  Harry heard the lock click into place and the murmuring of a Sealing Charm._

_Turning back to Saerry, he saw her slowly inch across the floor.  She rolled the figure over on its back and removed the hood._

_Shoulder-length black hair with random slashes of gray fell around a lightly tanned face._

_Harry's heart nearly stopped when he saw it._

**_"Sirius."_**

Harry jerked awake and hit the branch beneath him with his fist.

"Damn.  Damn, damn, damn."

Hedwig turned her head to look at him and he looked up at the sky.  It was dark now and the forest was truly living up to its name.  Everything looked darker.

Sighing he leaned back against the tree.

A dim shaft of light from the moon, which had only half of its full brilliance, cut through the trees and shone on his face.  Harry remembered Voldemort's words from his dream.

_"And don't bother trying to protect Black, Potter.  He'll be in my hands by the next full moon."_

Banging his head on the tree Harry hissed, "Dammit, what do I do now?"

Leaning into the tree he closed his eyes, hoping for no more dreams to trouble his sleep.

A/N: Yes, yes, short I know, but I ran out of ideas.  In fact, all of my ideas are gone.  Oh, I know why._  Accio Sâerwy!_  *Sâerwy flies in and lands on her back*  *grins*  There's my wayward muse!  *ties Sâerwy to a tree so she'll stay still*  Now, let's see if I can get some more ideas.  ^-^


	28. Chapter 27 - Found Out

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 27 ***Found Out*** 

Severus Snape walked aimlessly down the streets of a darker part of London, not paying attention to a group of rough looking fellows following him.  When he did, they ran off down an alleyway as fast as they could as he had given them a death-glare.

As he walked past a run-down old building he heard a sudden sharp, piercing scream come from the basement.  But the scream had a faintly familiar tone to it…

"Saerry."

Wand out, Severus crept towards the rickety door.  Easing it open, he slipped inside.

Inside the building it was pitch black.  He couldn't see anything and tripped over something as he walked forward.

"_Lumos!_"

The tip of his wand gave a little _pop_ and lit up.  It cast a bluish light in a circle about him as he walked along.

At the back of the room he spotted the black rectangle that indicated a door.  Heading towards it, he saw rough-cut stone stairs spiraling downwards.  Holding his wand out before him, he headed down the staircase.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Down in the basement of the same building Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse once again on Saerry Snape.  Sirius Black watched from where he lay huddled on the floor, his eyes flashing angrily.

Suddenly Voldemort turned and brought another wand out of his robes, which Sirius recognized as his own.

"_Crucio!_"

Sirius curled up in pain as the curse took hold.  It was a full two minutes before the curse was removed.  As Sirius let out a low moan he heard Voldemort's high-pitched laughter echoing through the basement.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Severus halted on the stairs as the high-pitched laughter drifted up to him.  He leaned against the wall, instantly knowing what he had found.

Half of him wanted to run away and get Dumbledore.  The other half wanted to charge down the stairs and hurl all he had at Voldemort in order to get Saerry back.

Taking a deep breath, he eased down the stairs, pausing at the last one and leaning forward to look around the corner.

There was the crumbling basement Harry had seen.  Voldemort was standing in the center of it, a wand in each hand, his head thrown back as he laughed.  Saerry lay curled in a ball to his right and Severus saw another person lying on the floor with greasy black hair and ragged robes that could only be Sirius Black.

Severus clenched his teeth and gripped his wand tightly, swallowing hard to keep the two words that wanted to come out of his mouth from coming.  Casting one last glance at Saerry he Apparated away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile the Aurors were combing through the Forbidden Forest, looking frantically for Harry, who was still asleep in the tree.

Harry was suddenly awoken when an Auror yelled and shot a Leg-Locker Curse at him.  It hit the branch hard and cracked it.  Harry leapt up at once and jumped on his Firebolt.

Behind him the Auror swore and shot another curse after him.

"_Imperio!_"

Harry turned, dodging the curse, and shot through the trees.  What he didn't see was the group of Aurors standing not too far away.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Crucio!_"

The two curses hit him almost simultaneously and pain ripped through him.  Unlike the Imperius Curse, Cruciatus could not be fought.

Harry curled up over the handle of the Firebolt, which nose-dived towards the ground.  As he hit, Harry felt the brooms handle snap from the impact.  He rolled across the ground, finally stopping in a cluster of brambles.

From a few feet away came the cry, "WE'VE GOT 'EM!"

An instant later the Aurors crashed through the trees and surrounded him.  The two who had cast the Cruciatus Curse waved their wands, taking it off.  Harry gasped for breath as the other Aurors clapped them on the back.

"Let's get 'em back to the castle.  We'll deal with him there."

Harry turned his head to see Mad-Eye Moody limping forward, two Aurors following behind him.

One of the two was Ron.

Moody barked, "Weasley, get him back to the castle.  Longbottom, Patil, you go with him.  But first-_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry's arms snapped to his sides and his legs did the same as Ron nodded and waved his wand over Harry, who floated up into the air.  As Ron headed towards Hogwarts, Harry drifted after him, Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil following.

Harry heard Neville whisper to Parvati, "I never thought I'd have to chase down Harry Potter."

Parvati nodded and glared at Harry.

Ron frowned at the both of them then leaned over and said, "Never mind them.  We'll find some way to get you out of this Harry.  Don't worry about that."

Harry snorted and whispered, "You'd lose your job."

"So?  Our friendship is more important than my job."

"Thanks Ron but no.  I won't have you give up your life for me."  Harry smiled mischievously and added, "Besides, I've been in deeper water than this and gotten out."

"Harry…"

"Hush Ron.  Neville and Parvati are staring."

Ron snorted as if to say 'So?' but kept silent on the long trip up to Hogwarts.

A/N: And that's 27!  Hope ya'll liked!  ^_^  And a tiny little list of reviewers for chap 26…

Calistal – Yep! ^_^

Spike's Girl

Constantine1453 – Thank ye

Cricket – Of course!  And thank'e.  I thought that was hilarious

Sophie W

Kaiyo No Hime

Kateydidnt – 'Harry Potter and the Curse of the Purebloods'.  Well, I did have a bit of inspiration from that story.  But just a tad.

Until next chap! which I will try to get done as soon as I can.  And don't worry!  Nothing bad's gonna happen to Harry.


	29. Chapter 28 - Escapades

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 28 ***Escapades*** 

Dumbledore looked up from his desk as Severus Snape burst into his office.  He had obviously been running, as he was breathing heavily and there were beads of sweat along his brow.  And something was wrong as he also had his wand clenched tightly in his hand.

"What is it Severus?"

Snape gasped for a moment then breathed, "I found them.  I found Saerry and Black."

Dumbledore practically shot to his feet and asked, "Where?"

As Severus was about to reply there was a shout from outside the office.  Hermione charged in a second later, tears streaming down her cheeks.  Her six-year-old daughter Kallianne came in after her, her gray eyes wide and confused.  The child had no idea as to what was going on.

Hermione fell against Dumbledore's desk and sobbed, "They found him!  He was hiding in the forest and _they found him!_  They're saying they're going to take him to Azkaban _tomorrow!_"

Dumbledore frowned at the news and Snape looked appalled.  He shook his head a second later and muttered, "They can't.  They can't take him to Azkaban.  Not yet."

Hermione looked up at Snape and asked, "What?  Why?"

Snape looked down at her and replied, "I found where Voldemort has been holding Saerry and Black.  And as much as I hate to say this, _Harry Potter is the only way I'll get my sister back!_"  With that he slumped into a chair - and fell instantly asleep.

Hermione blinked at that and turned to Dumbledore, who waved a hand and said, "Let him be.  Severus hasn't had much sleep lately."

Kallianne looked from one adult to the other then padded over to her mother.  She asked in her innocent child voice, "Mommy?  Why are they taking Harry Potter to Azkaban?"

Hermione pulled her daughter up into her lap and hugged her close.  She gave a little sniffle then said, "Well, honey, Harry did some things that could get him in Azkaban.  Things that when other people found them out they thought he'd gone bad."

"Is he?"

"No.  Harry would never be evil.  _Never._"

Kallianne blinked.  "Then why is he going to Azkaban?"

Hermione ran a hand through the girl's brown hair and replied, "Because the other people don't know the whole story.  They don't know why Harry became.."

Dumbledore interrupted here with a, "Are you sure you want to tell her this Hermione," to which her reply was a sharp, "Yes."

Hermione gave a little cough and continued.  "They don't understand why Harry became a Death Eater."

Kallianne leaned against her mother and whispered, "Like Daddy?"

As Dumbledore blinked at the little girl, Hermione nodded and said, "Yes Kal.  Like Daddy."

There was a long moment of silence in the room before Remus and Ron burst in, waking Snape up.  The Potions Master glared at the two of them then closed his eyes again.

Ron turned to Hermione and said, "You heard."

Hermione nodded in reply and hugged Kallianne, who gave a little shiver and curled up in her mother's lap.

A second later Draco charged in, his face red.  He snarled, "They've got Potter."

Ron snarled, "We noticed Malfoy.  _I_ was the one who had to bring him in."

Remus shook his head and looked at Dumbledore.  He asked, "What are we going to do?  Without Harry we have no chance against Voldemort."  The werewolf looked around the room and added softly, "And who knows which of us will be next."

Hermione gave a little whimper at that and hugged Kallianne tightly.  Draco moved over to his wife and knelt down beside her.  Kallianne turned to wrap her tiny arm about his neck and whimper, "Daddy don't go to Azkaban."

Draco looked surprised at that and looked around the room.  He frowned and said, "You mention a word of that Weasel and I'll hex you from here to next year."

Ron sighed.  "I have better things to do than turn you in Malfoy.  Besides, Harry is the one set to go to Azkaban at the moment."  He continued, "Though you'll not want the fact that you were a Death Eater to get out.  Unlike with your father, Aurors will be on you in a flash."

"I get the point Weasel," growled Draco.

Remus lifted his hand and said, "Break it up you two.  What we have to worry about right now is Harry."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Remus is right.  Hermione, why don't you and Kallianne go back to your rooms?"

Hermione nodded and rose, carrying Kallianne with her.  The little girl craned backwards, holding her arms out to her father and crying, "Daddy!  Daddy!"  Draco hugged the both of them and whispered, "Its alright Kal.  I'm not going anywhere.  I promise."  He kissed Hermione and the two had left the office, Kallianne peering over her mother's shoulder at her father.

Draco shut the door and sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Snape opened his eyes and said, "A plan would be nice."

Remus looked around the room and suggested, "Tell them the truth maybe?"

Snape, Ron, and Draco all coughed at the same time and looked at Remus in disbelief.  Ron shook his head and said, "They wouldn't believe you.  All of them think Rita Skeeter's report was a blessed sign or something."

Draco snorted, which received a glare from Ron.

"Something wrong Ferret?"

"No.  Just imagining anything that woman wrote as being blessed."

Ron shook his head at that then frowned.  "We still need a plan."

Snape sighed and glumly said, "I'm afraid we'll have no time to think of one that won't get _us_ locked in Azkaban.  Though it won't help much as Voldemort will most likely take control of that place as soon as he gets followers."

Ron's ears turned red as he turned to glare down at the sullen looking Potions master.  He roared, "ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR JUST GOING TO GIVE UP?"

Snape looked up at him, his black eyes empty of snapping anger or mirth.

"You, I, and anyone else who would stand against the Dark Lord would be a match for him.  None at all.  He is much stronger than he was."

Just as Ron was about to say something else there was a shout from downstairs.

"HE'S ESCAPED!"

A/N: *yawn*  10:44.  Still more inspiration rattlin' around my brain!  ON TO CHAPTER 29!  *hauls Sâerwy after her as she walks off to start on 29*

**Hint, hint: **The next kidnapping is coming soon!


	30. Chapter 29 - Good and Bad News

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 29 ***Good and Bad News*** 

Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Remus, and Draco all sprang to attention as Cornelius Fudge charged in, followed by Mad-Eye Moody, who eyed Snape suspiciously.  Snape didn't even bother to give the old Auror his habitual glare.

Fudge growled, "Where is he?"

Dumbledore affected a puzzled look and asked, "Who?"

"Where's Harry Potter, Albus!  He was right down in the entrance hall, under _Auror supervision **not to mention the Full-Body Bind**_ and he disappeared.  How?"

Dumbledore shrugged.  "I'm sure I don't know Cornelius."

Fudge took a step towards Dumbledore, lifting a fist as if to his the headmaster but Draco got in the way.  He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Fudge, his gray eyes cold and snapping with anger.

"I suggest you leave Minister Fudge.  As Potter is on the loose again you'll want to catch him.  Or would you rather let a _Death Eater_ roam loose?"

Fudge glared at Draco for a second, his face red, before he turned with a little _huff_ and stormed out of the office.  Moody fixed them all with a suspicious look from his good eye then walked out after Fudge.  Ron shut the door after them then turned to the others.

He asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and replied, "I believe Harry has just made his escape Mr. Weasley."

Ron sighed and sat down in a chair.  A second later Hermione came back in, her wand out and a rather determined look on her face.  Ron and Draco blinked at her and both asked simultaneously, "Herm, what did you do?"

The two glared at each other then blinked as Hermione grinned.  A second later she grasped thin air and gave a strong tug.

Seconds later, Harry appeared out from under his invisibility cloak, still in the Full-Body Bind and floating in the air.  He looked around the room and gave a little _hmphf_.

Remus lifted his wand and uttered the counter spell as Hermione set Harry back on the ground.  Harry stooped to picked up the invisibility cloak and slung it about his shoulders.  Ron started to rise from his seat but Harry pushed him back down.  He smiled at his friend and said, "Don't worry Ron.  I think I'll stick around the school this time.  What did I miss?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief and asked, "How can you be so cheery?"

"I just got out of going to Azkaban.  Wouldn't you be cheery?"

Draco growled, "And you almost got _my wife_ sent there Potter."

Hermione cried, "Draco!  You know I can be very careful.  So leave Harry alone."  At the glum look on her husbands face she added, "Please?"

Draco frowned.

"Fine."  He glared at Harry and snarled, "But if _they_ find out Herm helped you get away, I will personally kill you before Voldemort gets a chance to.  Got that Potter?"

"I've got it memorized Ferret."

As Draco turned red, Harry looked over at Snape, who was staring sullenly at the wall.

"What's going on?"

Snape turned his head towards him and replied, "I found Voldemort."

"_What?  Where?_"

"London.  An old warehouse."

Harry made a move toward the door and cried, "Well, then, let's go!"

Dumbledore lifted a hand and said, "We need a plan Harry."

"Bloody hell to a plan!  That…_slimy git_…has Sirius ("And Saerry," injected Snape.) _and_ Saerry Snape and I intend to get him before he takes someone else!"

Harry glared at those in the room, his eyes taking on a frightened look as they fell on Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, who could very well be next.

Remus looked up and said, "We still need a plan Harry."

Hermione nodded and Ron said, "They're right Harry.  Its not like we can just charge in."

"HE HASN'T GOT ANY FOLLOWERS," roared Harry.

Snape suddenly rose from his seat, fixed Harry with a glare, and bellowed, "AND THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE IF YOU GO IN ANGRY, AS HE EXPECTS YOU TO, YOUR GOING TO DIE ANYWAY!  WHETHER HE HAD FOLLOWERS OR NOT!"

Everyone blinked at the Potions master's outburst then whirled about as the door banged open.  Harry threw himself against the wall, pulling the hood of the invisibility cloak up.  But he needn't have, as it was Professor McGonagall that came in.

She went straight for Dumbledore's desk and leaned on it.  As she did she gasped, "Ginny – Weasley – gone – missing – the Dark Lord."

Finished, she fell back into a chair that appeared out of nowhere.  Everyone in the room was shocked.  Ron had turned a pasty white and appeared to have been frozen.  Hermione was sobbing into Draco's shoulder, who was looking half concerned and half angry.  Remus, Snape, and Dumbledore looked concerned as well.  But Harry looked scared half to death.  It was his fault they all were being taken.

As he bowed his head against his chest, eyes closed tight, he thought, And its my fault if they get killed.

A/N: 11:16….  Mmm, chap 29 got finished fast.  *yawn and stretch*  Shingy-bongy.  Anyway, I'm kinda thinking of adding in a little H/G but I'm not sure as of yet.  I don't think I will but then again you never know.  *shrug*

A/N2: And a thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers.  *throws roses to the reviewers*  ^-^


	31. Chapter 30 - Laughter in the Air

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

A/N: Argh, I made a whopper of a mistake in Chap 28 that I just noticed.  Full-Body Bind and Harry could still talk.  Aie…..  The joys of writing and not truthfully paying attention to what you're writing.  *sigh*  Moving on…

A/N2: Also a thank you to Dark Wolf for tying Sâerwy down for me.  ^-^  Though I don't appreciate being tied to the computer that much but as its Spring Break I am actually sitting in front of the comp during most of the time I'm away from school  (thank God for a break from the torture).

ON TO THE STORY!!

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 30 ***Laughter in the Air*** 

Harry sat glumly in a chair, staring blankly at a wall.  At movement to his right his eyes moved but nothing else wavered an inch.  Seeing who it was he let the tightness that had come into his muscles go.

Hermione entered the small, hidden room and turned to face him as the portrait hiding the entrance swung closed.  She clutched her robes about her tightly; as the room was in the dungeons it was somewhat cold although the fire burning merrily in the room warmed it up a bit.

"Harry."

Harry didn't look up at all at her saying his name, his eyes focused on the wall once more.  It was only when Hermione walked over to him and knelt beside his chair, her hands on his left forearm did he look at her.

Hermione had to hold back a gasp at the pain she saw in his eyes.

She softly said, "It wasn't your fault."

Harry's eyes darkened, turning as cold and expressionless as Snape's.  He snarled, "Hell if it wasn't.  The only reason she's gone is because _he_ wants revenge on me.  And he knows that every time one of you is taken that he's hurting me."  Turning away from her, the light from the fire flickering over his face, he whispered, "I wish I had never gone through with it."

Hermione frowned and gave his forearm a gentle squeeze, knowing full well what he was talking about.

Just after Christmas Holidays in their seventh year Harry had received a letter from Voldemort, saying simply that he could join him or die.  But not before watching all of those he loved die first.  Harry had blatantly refused the offer by tearing up the letter and burning it.  Hermione had never seen him in such a rage as he had been in that day.  He had rent out curses that would have made the Devil blush then, surprisingly, had begun cursing in Parseltongue without even knowing he was doing it.  But as time had worn on, Harry had confessed to Hermione that he _was_ considering accepting the offer.  When she had asked why he had replied, "I won't see any of you hurt.  And if Snape gets found out, there'll be someone else to report to Dumbledore."  She knew then that Harry was going to be like Snape if he took the offer, on both sides of the fences but truthfully on the side of good.

(a/n: I plan to write another story that involves all the happenings of seventh year.  Right after I finish this one that is.  Unless of course Sâerwy provokes me into doing it sooner.  *glares at her muse, who gives a Snape-like sneer in response*)

As Hermione squeezed his forearm Harry winced.  Hermione then noticed that her hand was right over the Dark Mark.  Quickly she removed her hand.

Harry turned to her as she took her hands back, giving her a faint smile.  She looked up into his emerald eyes and saw fear and sadness in them.  But behind that she saw anger, immense anger against Voldemort and himself.

And she also saw a little bit of darkness, some part of Harry's soul that enjoyed being on the side of the Dark.

Harry sighed and turned his face back to the fire.

Hermione watched him, studying him, looking at the ways he had changed since she had last seen him.

At the end of seventh year he had been tall, around 6'3, but was still the skinny boy with wild hair and green eyes that she had met on the Hogwart's Express.  But now…  She had noted that he was about an inch or two taller when he had appeared at her and Draco's front door but she had missed the other details.  Or simply dismissed them.

Harry's face was thinner than at the end of seventh year, with faint scars showing about the skin, some of them probably from battles with Aurors.  Or from a lesson in torture from Voldemort.  His face was also more careworn, making him look older than he truly was.  For only 24 he looked about six or seven years older.

Just as she was about to say something the portrait hole opened and Ron stepped in, cautiously looking over his shoulder as he did.  He breathed a sigh of relief then turned back to the other two.

Hermione also noticed how Ron had changed.  He had reached his full height of 6'4 in sixth year and Harry was now a little taller than him.  But Ron had the same red hair and fiery temper.  And his immense dislike for Draco Malfoy, which was increased by the fact that the 'Ferret', as he (and Harry) were still wont to call Draco, had married Hermione.  Of course, Hermione had always liked Ron.  She had even thought she'd had a crush on him at the end of fifth year.  But then Draco, by some miracle of God as Ron had called it, abruptly changed and confessed to her that for all the name-calling and torture he actually liked her.  Hermione had slapped him for it only to regret it later.  It had been almost comical to see the look on Ron's face when he and Harry had found out that she and Draco were going out in the middle of sixth year.  _Almost_.

"Any news," was Hermione's question to Ron when he entered.

Ron shook his head and looked at Harry, who hadn't even averted his eyes from his staring at the wall when his friend had come in.

"Harry?"

Harry still didn't look towards Ron but he did ask, in a voice completely void of emotion, "What?"

Ron was hurt by his friends response and the fact that he wouldn't look at him but he let it slide.  Harry had, after all, just escaped being sent to Azkaban and found out that a second person that he cared for had been kidnapped.

A long moment of silence stretched between the three friends until Harry asked, "What about the place in London Snape was talking about?"

Ron sighed and replied, "Empty.  I think You-Know-Who knew he was there all along.  That he was baiting him.

Harry closed his eyes and hissed under his breath, "Bastard."

Hermione placed a hand on her friends arm again, which was this time covered by Harry's.  He opened his eyes and turned to look at her.  Hermione found herself caught in the emerald eyes that she had adored at one point in time and sometimes hoped she would see in the morning when she woke up.  But no matter how much she hoped for that, she truly did love Draco and was somehow happy that she had not ended up with Harry or Ron.  She loved the both of them but just as friends.

Harry smiled at her then looked at Ron.  "C'mon Ron.  Sit down.  Hermione, you'll ruin your robes on the floor.  Grab a chair.  We still have a lot to catch up on."  His lips parted in a grin just as his stomach growled softly.  He blushed and said, "Perhaps we should get some food in here too."

Hermione smiled at the same time Ron did.  As Ron sat down she rose and said, "I'll go get the food.  Don't want the house-elves in a titter over your being here Harry."

Harry snorted.

"I'm sure Dobby wouldn't care if I was a Death Eater or not.  He'd be singing my praises all day."

Hermione slapped her friends shoulder as Ron's cheerful face fell at the mention of what Harry was now classified as.  In a sharp voice Hermione hissed, "You _are not_ a Death Eater, Harry Potter.  And anyone that says otherwise will be killed and have their head on a spike."

Ron blinked at Hermione while Harry gave her a look that was seemingly one of respect.  He smiled and asked, "Will that be carried out by you my dear Professor Malfoy?"

Hermione sensed the sarcasm in his voice, which reminded her of Snape for some reason, and slapped his shoulder again then waggled a finger in his face.  She hissed, "It'll be your head on a spike if you don't believe me."

"Oh I believe you.  I was just wondering whose head was going to be in danger first, Rita Skeeter's or Cornelius Fudge's."

All three of them laughed as Hermione gave a mischievous smile and replied, "Oh, both of their heads will be in danger I assure you."

As Ron wiped tears from his eyes he said, "Just like old times."

Harry nodded, brushing his own laughter-tears away before looking up at Hermione and asking, "Now how about that food?"

Hermione gave a little _humphf_ and stormed out of the room with Harry and Ron's peals of laughter drifting along behind her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When Hermione returned with a tray laden with plates of sandwiches, three goblets, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, the three friends began to tell of what had happened to them after graduation.  And Harry's disappearance as he hadn't kept much of a watch on other affairs in the wizarding world beside keeping himself alive in Voldemort's inner circle and reporting to Dumbledore without getting caught.

Harry had spurted pumpkin juice out his nose as Ron told a funny story involving Neville during his first days as an Auror, which Harry had been surprised he had become as both his parents had been put in St. Mungo's from being under the Cruciatus Curse too long.  They too had been Aurors but had gone mad from the effects of the curse.  Harry had seen it happened at one point in time to a Death Eater.  That was not a pleasant memory to remember.

The laughter and stories went on well into the night as the Silencing Charm Dumbledore had put on the room kept anyone but someone in the room from hearing them.

But as Ron poured the last of their third pitcher of pumpkin juice into his goblet the portrait hole opened, causing the three of them to stand, wands at ready.  Draco entered the room, his cool gray eyes going to the three wands immediately.

He calmly said, "Are you planning to hex me or stand there like idiots?"

Ron had given a little _humphf_ and sat back down in his chair.  Though it looked as though he didn't fully enjoy it now that their nemesis from the school days was with them.

Hermione gave an inward sigh at her friend's behavior.  He still hadn't accepted the fact that Draco had changed.

Harry turned to look at Draco and asked, "Something wrong?"

Draco nodded and replied, "The Aurors are combing the castle high and low.  Albus tried to stop them but Moody insisted."  He turned to look at Ron and added, "They're also looking for you."

Ron cursed and drained what was left in his goblet.  Rising from his chair he said, "I better get going before they get anymore suspicious."

Harry frowned at his friend.  "At this rate you'll lose your job."

"Nah.  I'm one of the best.  Almost caught Malfoy at one point in time."  He hurriedly added, "Lucius," when Harry looked confused.

"Ah.  Well, don't lose your job over me," said Harry.

Ron grinned.  "Personally I don't give a damn about the job.  Its just something to spend my free time in."  He looked around the room and continued, "I'd rather be right here talking to you two."

Harry and Hermione smiled at their old friend just as Draco sneered, "Then you better get going Weasel.  I thought I heard something about you getting fired just a moment ago."

Ron gave Draco a death glare and left the room, grumbling something under his breath.

As soon as he was gone Hermione asked, "What are you doing in here Draco?  I'd have thought you'd been doing something with Snape."

Draco shook his head and walked over to Ron's seat.  As he sat down he replied, "Severus is busy at the moment.  Concocting something that involves no interruptions.  Which is why he cast a Locking Charm on the Potions door."

"Oh."

Harry sighed and twirled his goblet in his hand, studying the simple markings on the cup.  Suddenly he dropped the goblet to the floor as pain flashed across his face.  Instinctively his right hand moved to grasp a spot on his left arm.

Hermione and Draco knew instantly what had happened and exchanged glances.

"Harry, are you alright?"

The response came out in a half-growl.  "Fine."

Harry gave a little sigh and leaned into the chair, trying to focus on something other than the pain that was slowly spreading up and down his arm from the Mark.  He said, mostly to himself, "It always burns.  It gets worse as time goes on."

Hermoine looked concerned at that but Harry only laughed, a harsh-sounding laugh that echoed around the room.

"I've been through much worse Herm.  Don't worry.  I'm not going to keel over just because of a little pain."

He smiled at her and she tried to smile back, noticing that the muscles above his right eyes were twitching.  That gave her the impression that his scar was hurting as much as the mark.

"Harry…"

"Herm, trust me on this.  We have more important things to worry about than my scar or _this_."  He flicked the fingers of his right hand at his left arm then continued, "We should be figuring out how to rescue Sirius, Ginny, and Saerry."

Draco added in, "First we have to find out where Voldemort is Potty."

"As if I did not know that Ferret."

Draco glared and Harry simply smirked.  Hermione had to fight the urge to laugh at the two of them.  The little wordplay's between the three boys, _men now_ she thought, had always been entertaining after Draco had changed.  They tended to joke with each other rather than insult each other but they still weren't comfortable with it.  Or at least Ron and Draco weren't.

Suddenly the portrait opened again, allowing Dumbledore to enter, followed by Remus and a flustered looking McGonagall who had stared at Harry for a good moment or two, one hand slipping into her pocket for her wand.

Harry sighed and held up his hands.  "Do whatever you wish Professor.  Just don't turn me in.  I have something to take care of before I let them lay their hands on me."  Everyone in the room caught the cold note in Harry's voice as he spoke.  McGonagall took her hand out of her pocket as her eyes locked with Harry's for a split second.  She gave a faint nod and sank down into a chair.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "Severus came just a moment ago to tell me that the mark was burning.  Did yours do the same?"

At Harry's nod Remus asked, "What do you think it means?"

"He's baiting me," was Harry's response.  "Trying to get me to come after him.  But I won't.  I'm not sure I'd have a chance against him alone.  I barely managed to get him the first time."

Hermione smiled at her friend and said, "But you did beat him."

"Not enough."

Hermione frowned and leaned forward to touch Harry's hand at the hopelessness in his voice.  He looked up at her and she once again found herself caught in the green depths.  She gave his hand a firm squeeze and growled, "You _can_ beat him Harry.  I know you can."  There was a little pause before she smiled and added, "And if you can't beat him fairly then beat him at his own game."

Harry stared at her for a moment before his lips curled up into a smile.  He let out a little bark of laughter and said, "Thanks Herm."

"Anytime."

Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "I've managed to bring Alastor in on our side."  As Harry blinked and arched an eyebrow he added, "He believes your story."

Harry scoffed.  "Professor, I truly doubt many Aurors would believe that story."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry's words.

"True.  But Alastor is the believing type.  And he's a bit tired of Cornelius' obsession with catching you."

Harry shook his head and said, "The man has had it in for me since he found out I was a Parselmouth."

Remus smiled and said in low voice, "Let's just hope he doesn't find out about your other secrets Harry."

"The man needs Skeeter to tell him anything," growled Harry.

Draco smirked.  "And still doesn't believe Voldemort was the one responsible for all the Death Eater raids."

"Oh the man's a real idiot.  A horse with blinders on."  Harry chuckled and added, "The great fool."

Everyone in the room smiled at the descriptions of Fudge that Harry gave, except for McGonagall, who simply frowned.  Even Draco gave a half smile and nodded.

"You've gotten one thing right today Potter."

Harry leaned towards Draco, his face stern but his eyes glittering with half-hidden mirth.  "And what may I ask is that Ferret?"

Draco actually grinned at the nickname and replied, "Calling Fudge a great fool."

Harry fell back into his chair with a laugh and Hermione smiled.

McGonagall suddenly spoke up, her voice a tad harsh.

"You all do know that we'll have to face him someday won't you?"

Instantly the laughter in the room faded and Hermione saw sadness cover the laughter in Harry's eyes as he ducked his head and said, "The time will come."

McGonagall leaned forward.  "But how soon?"

Harry turned to look at her and she gave a little jump.  He smiled, a cold smile that Hermione thought didn't belong on her friends face, and said, "We'll know soon enough Professor.  We'll know soon enough."

A/N: PHEW!  6 pages.  Most I've done yet!  ^^  *sigh*  This chap seemed to get away from me and aim toward being from Hermione's point of view.  At least to me it did.

Snape: That's only because you didn't listen to me.

Me: You wanted me to kill Harry!

Snape: Not much of a loss.

Me: *growl*  Sev….

Snape: *glare* Fine.

Me: Thank you.  As I was saying, the chap seemed to get away from me.  And for those who want to know what Sev's working on…..well, I truthfully don't have a clue myself but I'll figure it out.

Snape: *sneers*  And you call yourself a writer.

Me: *glare*  How about I lock you in a room, _alone_, with dear old Voldemort?

Snape: *pales*

Me: *smile*  I thought so.

Ah, moving on.  A few thank you's —

Cay – *bows*  I'm glad you like it.  And frightfully impressed that my story managed to keep someone awake to all hours of the night.  ^^  Never had that comment before.

Anya – There's MUCH more comin' and the first char killed _will_ be killed with class. (Snape: I doubt it. ; Me: Oh shut up Severus…) Thank you.  They are wonderful aren't they?  (Me: Look Sevvie, you got a compliment. ; Snape: *glare*  Don't call me that…)  Ah, and an interesting thought you have there.  *evil grin*  Could work.  Hmmm….  *wheels spin in her head*  (Snape: *moans*  Why did you give her a suggestion?  The woman is pure evil! ; Me: _Petrificus Totalus!_ ; Snape: *glares*)  Hehehehehe.  Thank could work!  (*Harry hides in a broom closet*)  Or perhaps not as he's hiding.  ^__^

To all the reviewers – You guys are wonderful!  53 reviews!  Most I've EVER had for a story!  *beams and runs around, singing various song and jumping for joy*

Til next chap guys!


	32. Chapter 31 - Into the Darkness

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 31 ***Into the Darkness*** 

"Ungh."

Sirius rolled onto his back and opened his eyes slowly.  His head felt like it had been run over several times by a horde of Slytherins.

Lifting one hand up to touch his bruised head, he used to other to push himself up into a sitting position.  The arm burst with pain at the moment but he clenched his teeth and managed to sit up.

He glanced around the room and saw Saerry Snape huddled in a corner, asleep, her black hair falling over her face.  But what else he saw caused him to blink.  There, lying on the floor to his right, was a woman with shoulder-length hair of a brilliant red.  Only one wizarding family that he knew of had that color hair in the bloodline.

And that was the Weasley's.

Sirius blinked again and thought, _Maybe it's not her._

Pain in every move, he made his way over and gently turned the woman onto her back.

He had been right.  It _was_ Ginny Weasley.

"Oh hell.  Bloody bloody hell."

"What is it?"

Turning his head, Sirius saw Saerry sitting up out of the corner of his eyes.  Her eyes were unfocused but as she shook her head they cleared.

Seeing Ginny she snarled, "Damn."

Sirius wondered how she found the energy to snarl in their current situation.  He could barely move himself.  The Cruciatus Curse was harsh enough without Voldemort using it several times in a row on him.  He had lost count of the curse at three.

Saerry inched across the stone floor and sat next to him, looking worriedly down at Ginny.  She asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

Sirius glumly replied, "None of us are going to be okay if we don't get out of here."

Saerry frowned and swallowed hard.  She glanced at the door then looked back at Sirius.

"How long do you think it will be before he returns?"

Sirius shrugged in reply, not really in the mood to talk to Snape's sister.

Saerry snapped, "We might as well talk as that's all we can do besides wait at the moment."  She glared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Oh forget it.  It takes to much energy."

Sirius looked at her and mumbled, "Damned Cruciatus Curse.  Takes it out of you."

Saerry nodded faintly and sighed again.

It was silent for a while before Saerry whispered, "I wish Sev were here."

Sirius gave her a surprised look and she smiled faintly.

"He's not as bad as he seems Mr. Black."

"To you at least Ms. Snape."

"No.  He truly isn't that bad.  Its just – he's just trying to protect himself."

Sirius blinked.  "From what?"

"Love.  Compassion.  Pity.  He hates pity the most.  But he's a good man inside."  Saerry looked up at Sirius and continued, "He should never have had to go through what he went through.  It nearly tore him apart."

Sirius could hardly believe that but listening to the girl made it halfway believable.  After all, she was Snape's sister.

"May I ask what did that?"

Saerry weakly waved a hand around.  "All of this.  The Death Eaters, Voldemort, the torture, and then Lily."

Sirius froze.  "What about Lily?"

"You didn't know?"  Saerry looked completely shocked and confused as Sirius shook his head.

"He told me that Lily had been one of his few true friends when he was at Hogwarts."

Sirius almost scoffed, _almost._  But the look on Saerry's face made him pause.

He looked down at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

Saerry gave a half-smile and replied, "I know my own brother Mr. Black.  He may have been a Death Eater and lied, but he has _never_ lied to me."

Sirius nodded and turned his gaze back to Ginny, who was beginning to stir.

"Oh.  My head.."

Ginny started to get up but Sirius pushed her back down.

"Easy there.  You've got a bad blow on the head."

Ginny blinked in startlement and whispered, "Sirius."

"Yea.  Rest Ginny."

The redhead nodded faintly and closed her eyes, almost instantly falling back asleep.

Sirius sighed and shifted, moving closer to the wall that Ginny was laying beside.  He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes.  A warm spot against his side cause him to give a little jump and look down.

Saerry huddled underneath his arm, looking up at him.

"I do hope you don't mind Mr. Black.  But…I'd really rather stay near you and - Ginny, was it? - than be alone."

Sirius gave a faint smile, knowing the feeling.  He gave Saerry's shoulders a gentle squeeze and said, "I don't mind.  Any company would be enjoyable right now."

Saerry managed a smirk.  "Even my brothers?"

"Now lets not go that far…"

Saerry chuckled and mumbled, "Yes, Mr. Black," before she drifted off into sleep, curled up against Sirius' left side.

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes, hoping they would be found soon.

He didn't know how much longer they could last.

A/N: More coming folks!  ^^

Anya – Thank you.  And you'll be seeing that soon enough.  O_O  Three times a day?  Wow.  I'm…stunned.  And very glad you like it so much.

Sophie W – Here you go!  ^_^


	33. Chapter 32 - Conversation

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 32 ***Conversation*** 

Harry leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Two days and still nothing.  Nothing at all.  Not even.."  Harry's voice drifted off, causing Hermione to look up from the book she was reading.  She could see Harry's eyes focused on a point on his left arm and she looked away.

"Dammit."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

Hermione frowned and looked at her friend again.  He had been up every hour for the last two days, the result of which was evident in the shadows under his bloodshot eyes.  She too had been helping him look for things that might give a hint to Voldemort's whereabouts but as she had classes to teach, she had gotten enough sleep to last her through the day.  Harry looked like he was about to keel over.

"Harry, maybe you should get some rest…"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he snarled, "No."

Hermione frowned.  "Harry…"

"No Herm."

Hermione sighed and gave up, turning back to her book.

The portrait hole to the room opened and Snape stepped in.  He scowled at Hermione and asked, "If you would excuse us Mrs. Malfoy, I have something to talk to Mr. Potter about."

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry, who gave a short nod.  As she walked past Snape she hissed, "Don't you dare do anything to make him feel worse."

Snape gave her a surprised look.  "I wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Malfoy."

"Riiight."  Hermione gave Harry one last look before leaving.

Snape waited until the portrait closed behind her and her steps faded away before he turned to Harry and asked, "Any luck?"

"No," was the bland reply.

"I thought as much."

Harry frowned.  "You could have told me that earlier."

Snape managed half a smirk.  "Books won't help you find Voldemort."

"I had a feeling you'd say that.  Any ideas on _how_ to find him?"  As Snape's eyes flicked downward towards his arm Harry added, "Besides _this one._"

Snape sighed and shook his head.

Harry frowned and sighed as well.  "Well, that settles that then doesn't it?  It seems the only way to find Voldemort is to wait for him to call again.  Which I am _sooo_ sure he will do."

"I doubt that very much as we are the only Death Eaters left."

Harry's eyes flashed angrily and he hissed, "Pettigrew."

Snape frowned, his eyes flashing as well.  He snapped, "That man is nothing but a coward."

"Anyone with sense believes you on that score."

"Anyone that knows the history you mean."

Harry nodded.  "Yea.  Something like that."

There was a long silence before either of them spoke again.

Harry finally asked, "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Snape shook his head and replied, "No.  It wasn't."

"What then?"  There was a coldness in the voice that reminded Snape of himself.

"I made an Invisibility Potion.  Just incase."

Harry nodded.

"We might need it."

"My thoughts exactly."

Silence spread through the little room again and Snape turned to leave.  Just as he was about to push the portrait open Harry asked, "Do you ever regret it?"

Snape turned to look at the son of the man he had hated and still did.  But now he felt a kind of bond with the boy, although Harry was far from a boy now.  He sighed and replied, "Every moment."

Harry gave a faint smile and whispered, "So do I.  So do I."

Snape watched him for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face, then turned and left.  He had a feeling Potter need to be alone.  As he walked back to the Potions classroom he pondered on what he could do to get his mind off his sister.__


	34. Chapter 33 - Painful Dreams

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 33 ***Painful Dreams*** 

Hermione inched quietly into the small room she had left last night and never returned to.  Draco had talked her out of returning.  Or perhaps not _talk_ exactly.

Hermione smirked at the thought of seeing the shock on Ron's face but then became sober as she saw Harry's hair spiking over the back of a chair.  Entering the room she saw he was asleep, his head tilted to the side and leaning on his shoulder, breathing gently.  For the first time since they had learned Voldemort had returned he looked peaceful.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry's dreams were also peaceful for once.  He was dreaming of the last summer he had spent at Ron's.  The last time he had been truly free.

Suddenly the dream turned.

_Everything went pitch black and Harry felt himself falling.  He knew what would happen next._

_"OOF!"_

_He landed with a loud thump on what felt like hard stone.  Slowly he lifted himself up to his elbows and looked around.  He appeared to be in an old castle, its bricks crumbling and broken.  Up above him was the sky, the light of dawn just beginning to break across it.  Rising to his feet he began walking._

_After what seemed like hours he came to a large pair of wooden doors, some place on them rotted away.  Carefully pushing them open he found himself looking into a Great Hall quite like the one at Hogwart's.  But this hall had something Hogwart's did not._

_Sirius, Ginny, and Saerry were all lying on the floor of the hall.  Harry walked quickly over to his godfather and knelt beside him._

_There were bruises all over Sirius' face, signs of physical torture.  Though he remembered hearing that a lot of the Cruciatus Curse could make a person bruise.  Sighing he turned to Ginny, who was in a little better condition than Sirius._

_But only a little._

_He could hear her breathing in uneven gasps, which scared him more than he wanted to admit._

_Harry forced himself to turn from her and look at Saerry, the one of the three who had been imprisoned longest.  She looked far, far worse than Sirius did.  Bruises covered most of her face, neck, and arms and she was bleeding from a cut on her cheek.  Besides that she didn't seem to be breathing normally.  Looking at her chest rise and fall Harry saw a bulge that could only be a broken rib._

_Inwardly he cursed._

_"Dammit.  This makes things worse.  If Saerry doesn't get help soon she's going to die."_

_"A pity."_

_Harry didn't have to look to know who was there.  The burning in his scar told him that much._

_But he turned, rising and standing tall to stare at his adversary._

_Green eyes met red and locked, glaring at each other._

_After a moment Harry hissed, "I'm going to find you you bastard and this time I'm going to make sure your dead."_

_Voldemort simply shook his head and spoke in a voice like an overbearing parent to a rebellious child._

_"My dear Harry.  I have no doubts that you will find me.  But will you do it before the Traitor's sister dies?  She doesn't have much time left you know."_

_"You son of a bitch."_

_"Harsh words my boy.  Harsh words."_

_Green eyes narrowed, turning deathly cold.  "I am **not** your boy.  And if you **dare** call me that again I'll kill you here and now."_

_Voldemort tsked.  He said, "You know that's impossible Harry."_

_"I'll try anyway.  Its worth a shot."_

_"Perhaps we would do better in person."_

_Harry snarled, "Then stop running.  And return them."  He jerked his head towards Sirius, Ginny, and Saerry.  "You can have me instead."_

_Voldemort laughed and said, "Ah but I have a score to settle with Severus as well.  He has slipped through my hands twice now."_

_"I congratulate him on that."_

_Voldemort smirked.  "Let us make a deal.  You and Severus for those three."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes._

_"What sort of trick is this?"_

_"No trick Harry my boy.  I simply have no interest in them."  His red eyes glimmered as he smiled maliciously.  "It is you and Severus I want."_

_Harry frowned, considering it for a moment._

_"Time is running out."_

_Harry snapped, "Fine!  We'll do it."_

_Voldemort smiled.  "A fine choice Harry, a fine choice."_

_Harry felt sick at his stomach and turned to walk out of the great hall, forcing himself to leave._

_As he got to the rotted doors Voldemort called out, "Oh and Harry?"_

_Harry turned and Voldemort said, "A going away present."_

_With that he drew his wand and turned towards Sirius.  Harry yelled, "NO!" but the words were already off Voldemort's tongue._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_ Sirius screamed in pain _and Harry woke from the dream with a yell, throwing himself out of the chair and onto the floor.  He clutched at his scar, which was burning red hot, as he lay there on the floor, gasping for breath.

Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Harry?"

Hermione's voice penetrated his thoughts and he looked up at her.  Struggling to find his voice, he croaked, "I know where they are."

As Hermione gasped he collapsed on the floor.

A/N: *gloomy voice*  The end is neeear!  ^^  Okay, I don't know if the end is near, I just felt like saying that.  We might have forty chapters before the end, I'm not sure.  Just have to wait and see won't we?  J


	35. Chapter 34 - Set Into Motion

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

A/N: I'm not going to bother to list everyone here so I'll just say one thing….

**_THANK YOU ALL!!_**

*pulls all the reviewers into a bear hug*  I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK!  And Anya, you may have a fight with Saerwy.  *scowls at her muse*  Right after _I_ get done with her that is.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 34 ***Set Into Motion*** 

Remus, Hermione, Draco, Ron, McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, and Arabella Figg sat in Dumbledore's office a half hour later.  Harry was lying on the couch, out cold.  Remus and Ron had had to carry him up to the office.  They still didn't know how they had made it without anyone seeing them.

 Dumbledore frowned and looked at Hermione.

"Did he say anything?"

Hermione nodded and replied, "He said he knew where they were."  She looked at her friend and gave a little sniff.  Draco frowned and squeezed his wife's shoulders from where he stood behind her.

Ron looked nervously at Harry and asked, "Why's he asleep?"

Dumbledore gave a slight shrug.  "Perhaps the dream was too much."

Hermione gave another little sniffle and mumbled, "I think it was.  He yelled when he woke up."  She shook her head and added, "It must've been horrible.  I've never heard him cry out from one of his dreams."

Ron nodded numbly, watching Harry.

Mundungus suggested, "Perhaps we should wake him?"

Beside him Arabella shook her head.  "Let him rest."

"But…"

"No buts.  Now hush."

Mundungus gave her a glare and slouched in his chair.

Remus frowned at the two of them then looked at Harry, who had given a little jerk in his sleep.  A second later the eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Uhn."

Seven heads turned and six voices said, "Harry?"

Harry blinked blearily and mumbled, "Wha?"

Hermione cried, "Harry!" and leapt from her seat.  She practically smothered him in a hug until Ron pulled her off.

"Herm!"

From under her Harry's muffled voice said, "Herm, gerroff!"

"Sorry Harry."

Hermione blushed and smiled sheepishly, moving back to her seat.

Harry sat up and brushed his hair back from his forehead.  Turning to look at all of them he asked, "What happened?"

Arabella smiled at him and said, "You fainted."

Harry nodded vaguely and closed his eyes.  They snapped open a moment later and he turned to look at Dumbledore.  He said, "Voldemort will return them."

Nearly everyone in the room either erupted in cheers or smiles, except for Dumbledore, Draco, and Harry.  Ron noticed this and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"This is good news Harry!  We should be celebrating!"

Draco looked down at the floor and blandly stated, "Voldemort doesn't give up prisoners too easily."  His gray eyes came up and locked onto Harry's.  He continued, "He wants something, doesn't he Potter?"

Harry nodded and silence fell in the room.

Hermione breathed, "What does he want?"

Harry looked up at them and said, "He wants me.  And Severus."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Severus looked up from a framed photograph he was looking at as someone knocked at the doors to his rooms.  He called, "Who is it?"

"Harry."

"Come in then."

Harry entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"He'll return them."

Severus blinked and almost dropped the photograph in surprise.  "Wha – what was that?"

Harry sighed and said, "Voldemort will return Saerry, Sirius, and Ginny."

Severus nearly jumped for joy.  _Nearly_.  He saw the look on Harry's face before he could.  His heart sank quickly as he softly said, "There's a price isn't there?"

Harry nodded.

"What is it?"

"He wants us.  You and me."

Severus arched an eyebrow.  "Why just us?  Why give them back so he can get us?"

Harry sighed.  "I'm not sure he _will_ give them back.  I would _never_ trust his word."

"We both agree on that.  But why . . ."

"I made a bargain with him.  In my dream, vision, whatever you want to call it.  He returns them, he gets us."

Severus found himself laughing coldly and saying, "His two traitor's.  Two birds with one stone so to speak."

"Exactly."

Severus closed his eyes and said, "I will do it."

"And if he doesn't keep his word?"

Severus looked up at Harry and their eyes locked.  The Potions Master growled, "I'd rather die protecting my sister than die knowing I was too cowardly to save her."  He added, "I suppose you feel the same about Black and Ms. Weasley?"

Harry nodded.  "Yes."

Severus rose from his chair, placing the photograph down on a table next to it.  "Then let's go.  The sooner we get this over with, the sooner it will all be over."  With that he left his rooms.  Harry turned to follow him but caught sight of the picture Severus had been looking at.  It was a picture of Saerry and Severus standing outside of a large manor in a broad expanse of gardens.  Both of them were smiling and Severus' arm was about Saerry's shoulders, her own about his waist.

Harry smiled at the photograph and made a silent prayer then and there that Severus would make it out of what they were about to do.

A/N: Okay, as to my last note in the previous chapter there will probably be forty chapters in _all,_ not forty more till the end.  Sorry if I confused anyone.

A/N2: Ah!  And I have the first chapter for the prequel to this story posted.  It is called Harry Potter and the Dark Rising.


	36. Chapter 35 - Choices Made

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

A/N: WOOOHOOO!  I'M ON A ROLL!!!

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 35 ***Choices Made*** 

Dumbledore frowned at the two figures sitting in front of his desk.  He worriedly asked, "Severus, Harry, are you sure you want to do this?"

Severus nodded and Harry replied sullenly, "We have no choice Professor.  Its either us – or Sirius, Ginny, and Saerry."

Severus jumped in and said, "And we'd rather it be us."

Dumbledore looked at the two of them then asked, "Are you sure about this?"

The two nodded their heads.  Harry said, "We're going to make sure they get out.  Even if we don't."  Severus nodded and said, "Exactly.  And nothing you can say will stop us Albus."

The Potions Master fixed Dumbledore with a glare, followed quickly by Harry.  Dumbledore was forced to relent under their almost equally stern gazes.

"Do what you must."

The two ex-Death Eaters rose and made to leave the Headmaster's office.  Harry slung his invisibility cloak about his shoulders as Severus opened the door.  Just as they began to leave, from behind them Dumbledore's voice said, "Be careful."

Severus turned and said, "Yes, Albus," and Harry's disembodied voice said, "Yes, Professor."

With that the door closed and Dumbledore let his head fall into his hands.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As Harry and Severus walked out of Dumbledore's office, Harry softly said, "Here we go."

Severus nodded glumly, his skin looking paler than ever.  "Here we go indeed Potter."

"Worried?"

"Terrified."

"Wonderful."

"Ha ha."

"Oh, so now its funny?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because, we're going to risk our lives and we don't even know if we can save _our_ lives, let alone those we're going to save."

"You're a real nice guy to hang around with you know that?"

Severus chuckled.

"Yes."

"Give me more than a one word answer here!"

"No."

"Ugh . . ."  Harry sighed and slapped his hand against his forehead.  "Should've known better."

"Yep."

"Okay, _now_ your messing with me."

"Yep."

"Oh shut up."

"You."

Harry gave an exasperated sigh and grumbled, "Where the hell did you learn to be so annoying?"

Severus grinned slightly and replied, "Lucius."

"Sweet Merlin.  You must be joking."

"No."

"Good grief . . ."

"Oh shut up."

"Now who doesn't want to talk?"

"Shut up Potter."

"No."

"Potter . . ."

"Snape."

"Agh!"  Severus threw his hands up in the air.

"Why thank you."

Severus threw a punch at the air beside him and was rewarded by a small _ow!_  He gave a triumphant little _ha!_

"Ow . . ."

Severus walked ahead as a voice from behind him said, "I tink you bwoke my nwose."

"Oh, get over it Potter."

"Howwa bout I bweak your nwose?"

"Go on and try."

"I would buh we _do_ have to fwace Voldemort."

"And there goes my cheerful mood."

"Cweerful mwood?  You have swuch a thing?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Shut up."

"No."

"I will shove a silencing potion down your damned throat if you don't shut up Potter."

Harry smirked under his cloak and said, "Then how would I sway the spwells?"

"I don't know.  Sign language?"

"Yea.  Rwight."

Snape sighed and fell silent.  Harry followed his lead as they walked down to the Potions classroom to gather up the invisibility potion.  They made a quick stop by Severus and Harry's quarters (which were left alone after he was found out) then headed out of the castle down to Hogsmeade so they could Apparate.

"So, where exactly is he Potter?"

"A castle."

"That's all you know?  Well then this is a damned good waste of time."

"Oh, stop grumbling.  He'll probably call us in a minute."

Sure enough both their marks burned a second later.  Harry grabbed his left arm while Severus clenched his fist, the muscles in his face twitching.

The two looked at each other then touched their marks.  A second later they were gone.

A/N: Will they die?  Will Sirius, Saerry, and Ginny survive?  What about Wormtail?  And what will happen to Voldie?  Why you'll just have to wait and see!  *evil grin*


	37. Chapter 36 - Dark Rising

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 36 ***Dark Rising*** 

Severus and Harry reappeared in the Great Hall of the run-down castle Harry had seen in his dream.

Hanging from manacles on the wall to their right were Sirius, Ginny, and Saerry.

Severus growled and yelled, "Saerry!"

The black haired girl lifted her head, her pale face a mass of dark bruises and cuts.  But her eyes lit up when she saw her brother.  Saerry managed to croak, "Severus," before she fell unconscious again.

Severus started towards her but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Don't.  He could get us as soon as we concentrated on freeing them."

The older man's jaw clenched but he took one step back.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  He looked over at Sirius and Ginny, seeing they were both as unconscious as Saerry.  Saerry coughed suddenly and he saw a trail of blood run down her lips.

"Damn."  Turning he said, "We have to hurry."

Severus scowled and growled, "I know."

Harry nodded then drew out his wand.  Taking a deep breath he shot red sparks into the air and roared, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

There was silence for a long while before both men heard a _pop_ behind them and whirled around, wands at ready.

Voldemort smiled at them and said, "Welcome home my Death Eaters."

A/N: *scream*  AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  IT'S VOLDIE!!!  RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  (lol)


	38. Chapter 37 - The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 37 ***The Battle Begins*** 

Harry felt the normal pain lance through his head from the lightning bolt scar but he had learned to ignore that long ago.  It was the pain the dreams carried with them that he could not ignore.

He snarled, "Let them go," jerking his head towards the three limp figures on the wall.  Voldemort smirked and waved his hand.  The manacles vanished and Sirius, Ginny, and Saerry slumped to the floor.

Harry growled, "Now send them back."

Voldemort affected a look of confusion and said, "Why Harry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"HELL IF YOU DON'T!"  Harry aimed his wand right between Voldemort's eyes, the words of the killing curse wanting to roll off his tongue.  But his anger got control.  He roared, "SEND THEM TO HOGWART'S!  THIS IS BETWEEN _US_, NOT THEM!  SO SEND THEM _BACK_ DAMNIT!"

Voldemort and Harry glared at each other for a few moments before the Dark Lord drew his wand and pointed it at the three, saying something under his breath.  The three limp figures glowed blue for a moment before vanishing in a burst of bright light.

Harry looked at the spot where they had been then turned back.  He snarled, "If they're not safe, I swear I will come back from the head to haunt you or send you careening into the depths of Hell.  Either way, you won't have a good time."

Voldemort smirked.  "They are safe.  That _was_ our bargain was it not?"

"Yea.  But the day I trust you will be the day my parents rise from their graves.  And as I don't see _that_ happening anytime soon, the first isn't going to happen."

Voldemort continued to smirk and looked at Severus.

"Severus, are you so twisted now that you will fight with Potter?"

Severus' face set into a grim look and he spat, "I will side with Potter any day.  I owe him _and_ Lily that much.

Voldemort nodded and said, "Well then.  Shall we begin?"

The two other men only nodded their heads and took a step back.  Voldemort pointed his wand at them and spat, "_Crucio."_

A/N: Dun dun daaaah!!!!  I neeeeeeeeeed reviews.  Feeeeeeeeed me.


	39. Chapter 38 - Battle On

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Arizosa – Try as I might I cannot get these chapters longer.

Anya – ^__^

Jorj Car'Das – *chokes on review*  *laugh*  Thank you!  ^o^

Calistal – More!  

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 38 ***Battle On*** 

Harry threw himself to the side, dodging the curse while Severus cast a shield charm on himself.  As the curse bounced off, Harry rolled out of its way and howled, "_Stupefy!_"  The red beam of light shot out of his wand and bounced off Voldemort's shield.

"_Imperio!_"

Harry was struck by the curse but shook his off in a matter of seconds.  "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Voldemort flew backwards into the wall and Severus roared, "_Crucio!_"  His aim, however, was not true and the curse bounced off the wall.

Voldemort was on his feet once again and shot the Imperious at Severus and Cruciatus at Harry.  Both wizards dodged and shot Cruciatus back.

Then Harry yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" at the same time Voldemort yelled, "_Crucio!_"  The two spells hit and the golden beam of light formed between the two brother wands.  As the golden cage formed around them Harry swore he heard Severus yell, "Harry!"

"Here we are again boy!"  Voldemort sneered at Harry, clutching his wand tightly.  Harry snarled back at him and held his wand tighter, his knuckles showing white through his skin.  He was not surprised when the Death Eater's began to come out of his wand, nor when other shadowy figures came out of Voldemort's.  The Death Eaters rallied around their Master while those Voldemort had killed rallied about Harry.  Harry sensed his parents shadowy forms on either side of him and heard them whispering in his ears.

"Get him Harry."

"We forgive you son."

Something choked inside Harry but he kept his face neutral.  He couldn't break down.  Not now.

From behind Voldemort he could hear the Death Eater's whispering "Traitor" and "I knew he would turn on us."  But Harry and Voldemort's eyes stayed locked on each other's.

Around them the ball of light brightened to a blinding white and formed completely about them, shield them from the outside.  Severus threw himself to the ground, shielding his eyes and forming the most powerful shield charm he could muster.

Suddenly a voice, or _two_ voices, bellowed, "_Avada Kedavra!_"  The ball of light exploded while a loud burst of noise, like a tornado mixed with a banshee's scream.

A moment later all was silent.


	40. Chapter 39 - Dark Falling

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 39 ***Dark Falling*** 

Severus pushed himself up and looked around.  The stone's around him were scorched from the explosion and the only place left whole was the spot he was lying on.  He breathed a sigh of relief that his shield had held and rose shakily to his feet.

Looking around again he saw a full skeleton lying against the wall, a pair of burst robes covering it.  A wand lay in its bony hand and Severus recognized it as Voldemort's.

The Dark Lord was dead.  _Truly_ dead.

Severus cast a silent thank you at the heavens then saw a bundle of black robes curled up on the floor not far from the skeleton.  He froze as he saw the mop of unruly black hair.

"_Potter._"

Severus moved quickly over to the fallen wizard's side and rolled him over.  The emerald green eyes were closed and the face was relaxed, as if in sleep.  But the lightning bolt scar had split open, sending blood running in rivulets down Harry's face.  Severus felt for a heartbeat.

He found none.

Harry was dead.

Severus bowed his head over the still body then rose and began to walk off.  He would return later for both bodies.

Just as he had gotten through the rotting doors of the Great Hall he heard a weak cough from behind him.  Severus whirled around and stared at what he was seeing.

"_Potter?_"

A/N: That's ominous.  ^^  I need reviews.  Feeeeeeeeeed me.


	41. Chapter 40 - Rages and Returns

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 40 ***Rages and Returns*** 

"YOU JUST LET THEM LEAVE?!"

Dumbledore watched Hermione with a calm gaze at the angry witch raged at him.  Draco and Ron were pulling on her arms, trying to calm her and keep her from launching herself at Dumbledore's throat at the same time.

Hermione howled, "HOW COULD YOU?  WHAT IF THEY GET KILLED!"

Dumbledore calmly replied, "I have full faith in Harry and Severus' abilities."

"FULL FAITH MY . . . ."

Hermione's voice trailed off as Ron snarled, "_Dormio._"  She fell backwards, asleep, and was caught by Draco, who gave Ron a look that was half glare, half relief.

"Nice job Weasel."

"Same to you Ferret."

As the two glared at each other Madam Pomfrey suddenly ran into the room, eyes wide.

"Albus!"

Dumbledore blinked.  "What is it Poppy?"

"Their back!  Black, Weasley, and Snape are back!"

Everyone in the office looked at each other and Ron said, "They did it.  They saved them."

Draco shifted Hermione in his arms and said, an edge of worry in his voice, "'But did they save themselves' is the question we should be asking."  Ron glared at him but said nothing.

Dumbledore rose and said, "We can only hope the battle was won.  For now all we can do is make sure Sirius, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Snape are alright."  With that he led Madam Pomfrey out of the office.  Ron and Draco glanced at each other then followed the two down to the hospital wing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As soon as they got there they saw a battered Sirius, Ginny, and Saerry lying on hospital beds.  Madam Pomfrey walked over to her patients and began to heal what she could, starting with Saerry, who was the worst of the three because of her broken ribs.

Draco laid Hermione down on a bed and pointed his wand at his wife.  "_Enervate._"  Hermione moaned and opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Weasley put you to sleep.  Ah, and Black, Weasley, and Saerry are back."

Hermione sat up quickly and looked over at the other occupied beds.  Suddenly there was a noise from outside and they heard Mad-Eye Moody yell, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE SEVERUS!"

Ron, Hermione, and Draco looked at each other then ran out of the hospital wing.  When they skidded to a stop in the entrance hall they saw what was going on.

A ring of Aurors, wand out and faces set in stony gazes, surrounded a battered looking Severus Snape, who was scowling furiously at them.  But the thing that made Ron, Hermione, and Draco gape in awe was the person who Snape was holding up.

Harry Potter lifted his head and peered blearily at his friends.  "Hello again," was all he said before he sagged in Snape's arms.


	42. Chapter 41 - Hospital Wing Battle

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 41 ***Hospital Wing Battle*** 

"You will let me in that hospital wing Albus!  There are two Death Eaters in there and they will be sent to Azkaban!"

Dumbledore frowned down at an enraged Fudge and said, "I'm afraid that is impossible Cornelius."

"What?  I'm the Minister of Magic!  I _order_ you to let me through!"

"And this is _my_ school."

Fudge snarled, "Not for long."

From inside the hospital wing Draco shook his head and muttered, "Idiot."  He then looked over at Hermione, who was leaning over Harry's bed.  Snape had slipped down to his office through a secret passage and returned with four healing draughts.  Once had been given to each patient and they were slowly healing.

Ginny was already awake and hugging her older brother tightly, sobbing into his robes.  Neither Saerry nor Sirius was awake as of yet but with Severus holding his younger sister's hand tightly in his own it wouldn't be long before the fifteen year old woke.

But it was Harry that worried them the most.

The lightning bolt scar had closed itself up but the blood from it had to be washed away.  Now Harry was lying still, his skin paler than Snape's and his breathing shallow.  Severus said he had been like that since the end of the battle.

Suddenly the doors flew open and a furious Fudge storm in, followed by an almost equally furious Dumbledore and a scowling Moody.

Fudge roared, "THEY WILL BE TAKEN TO AZKABAN!"

"Cornelius, for the last time . . . ."

"I WILL NOT LISTEN!"

Madam Pomfrey yelled, "THEN BE SILENT SO _MY_ PATIENTS CAN HEAL!  IF YOU WANT TO YELL GO OUTSIDE!  JUST GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL WING!"

Fudge looked flabbergasted at the enraged mediwitch then was ushered out by Dumbledore and Moody.  As the doors shut Madam Pomfrey spat out a curse then walked over to tend to Harry.


	43. Chapter 42 - Back to the World

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 42 ***Back to the World*** 

"I think he's waking up!"

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he saw several shapes moving above him that he couldn't make out.  He mumbled, "Who?"

Someone giggled and then something slid onto his face.  He saw it was his glasses as he could see clearly now.  Blinking, Harry looked back at the faces above him.  He saw Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Sirius' faces but surprisingly Severus, Saerry, and Draco's as well.

Blinking again, he mumbled, "Hi guys."

Ron chuckled and said, "Out for nearly a month and all he has to say is 'Hi guys'.  Harry, my friend, you need people skills."

Harry smiled weakly and croaked, "Why thank you Ron."

"A pleasure."

Harry tilted his head towards Dumbledore and asked, "Have I really been out for a month?"

"Yes Harry.  It seems it nearly killed you to do what you did."

"So _that's_ why I feel like a piece of lead."

Hermione smiled and brushed his hair back from his face.  She said, "We're just happy you made it back to us Harry."

"I doubt that."  Harry peered down at Severus and Saerry and said, "I'd have thought you two wouldn't have bothered to see me again.  Let alone save me."  This last was to Severus, who smiled and wrapped an arm about his sister's shoulders.

"I believe I still owed you my life Harry.   Consider this my payment."  Severus looked at Saerry then added, "Thought now I own you my sister's life too."

Saerry smiled and said, "And I owe you my life and that of my brother's Professor Potter.  Thank you for giving me both."

Harry smiled at the two Snape's and said, "You're welcome."  He leaned into his pillow and closed his eyes with a sigh.  Sirius' voice was suddenly in his ears.

"Not leaving on us are you Harry?"

Harry mumbled, "Not a chance Sirius."

The Animagus chuckled and gently patted his arm.  "Good."

Madam Pomfrey's voice suddenly ran out.  "Alright, all of you OUT!  He needs rest!  Yes, you too Albus."

"Ah, but Poppy . . ."

"_OUT!_"

Harry laughed inwardly at the thought of Madam Pomfrey kicked the Headmaster out of the hospital wing.  Quiet suddenly sleep closed around him and he slipped into it.  But not before he felt someone tuck the blanket up around him and gently kiss his forehead.  A soft voice said, "Sleep well Harry."  A moment later the person was gone.

And Harry slept peacefully.


	44. Chapter 43 - The Trial

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Chapter 43 ***The Trial*** 

"Order.  Order!"

The judge banged his anvil and yelled at the crowd that had gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwart's.  They were there to see the trial of Harry Potter, who was under charges of Muggle torture, killing, and being on of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

As the jury filed back in from making their verdict, the judge said, "Bring Mr. Potter back in."

The great doors opened and a large group of Aurors entered.  In the center of them was a pale Harry, held up by Ron on one side and an angry looking Neville on the other.  As they placed Harry in his seat, since he was still too weak to walk, Harry went back over the trial in his mind.

Several had spoken for him, including Snape and his sister Saerry.  Fudge had tired to get Severus' testimony thrown out but the judge had objected.  Severus had smirked at Fudge while Saerry chuckled gleefully from her spot in the audience.

Dumbledore had also told the court that Harry had acted as his spy after Voldemort had found out Snape was a spy.

Now all they were just waiting for the verdict.

Harry turned to see Hermione clutched at Draco, silent tears streaming down her face.  Draco was hugging his wife close and cuddling their sobbing daughter in his lap.  Beside them Ginny was clinging to Fred as Ron was standing behind Harry.  George and the rest of the Weasley's were waiting silently, although Mrs. Weasley looked like she was crying into a handkerchief.

Back in the back were Dumbledore and the Snape's.  Saerry was clinging to Severus' robes, her eyes wide as they waited.  Beside them was Remus Lupin and the large black dog that was Sirius.

The judge suddenly asked, "Jury, what is your verdict?"

A member of the jury stood, instantly catching the attention of everyone in the hall.  He coughed and said, "We find the accused Not Guilty."  There was a loud round of applause after that in which the judge called loudly for order.  As soon as it was quiet again he said, "All charges against Mr. Potter will be dropped.  Good day ladies and gentlemen."

Harry grinned and suddenly found himself being hugged by several people.  After a while he found himself being hugged b a sobbing Ginny, who was laughing around her tears.

But not everyone was happy with the decision.

Fudge yelled, "He's a Death Eater!  He should be locked up in Azkaban with the rest of the kind!"

As Ginny and Ron helped Harry outside the hall he muttered, "Others of my kind my ass.  I'm quite fine where I am."

Ron let out a bark of laughter while Ginny grinned up at him.

As they reached the outside, Harry took a deep breath.  He looked around at the people gathered outside of the Great Hall, most of whom were the Hogwart's students, and smiled.  The students burst out in cheers when the heard the verdict, even some of the Slytherins.  Harry gave them a wide grin and slight wave as Ron and Ginny carried him back down to the hospital wing; Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Saerry, Draco, Hermione, and Kallianne following along behind them.

Harry looked up as Hedwig flew over their heads, hooting cheerfully, and smiled.

Only Ginny heard him softly say, "I'm home."


	45. Epilogue - End of an Era

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Saerry Snape.  Everything else is JKR's.

Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses 

Epilogue ***End of an Era*** 

"Bye Professor!"

_Thunk._

Harry smiled as the last of the fourth year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class left.  It was a good ten months after the trial and now almost the end of the year.  Some of the wizarding world still weren't used to the fact that he had been a Death Eater but most had come around.  The students he taught being the first one's.

He looked over at Hedwig, who was asleep on her perch.  The snowy owl had taken to staying in the room when he taught and sleeping in his quarters as well.  Harry guessed she didn't want to lose him again.

Chuckling, he walked over and ruffled the feathers on her breast.  One amber eye opened and the owl gave a small hoot.  Harry smiled and said, "Hello Hed."  Hedwig hooted again and nipped at one of his fingers before falling back asleep.

Chuckling again, Harry gave the owl one last stroke before leaving the classroom.  HE headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, where he caught up with Remus and Sirius, who had been freed after an old witch had found a one-handed Peter Pettigrew sleeping on her porch swing.  Apparently the magic Voldemort had used to make Pettigrew's silver hand had died with the Dark lord.  Unfortunately the Dark Mark's did not die with him and remained on Harry and Snape's arms as reminders of what they had been.  And to that fact that they were the only two Death Eater's left alive besides Draco, who had actually joined fifth year then fled when he confessed his love to Hermione.  Dumbledore had been hiding him ever since.

"Harry my boy!  Just in time to have a little lunch."

Harry grinned as Sirius wrapped an arm about his shoulders.  He asked, "How is the dueling class going?"  After Sirius had been freed Dumbledore had given him and Remus a job teaching a class devoted entirely to dueling.  They did well at it too.

Most of the time at least.

"Oh splendid.  Moony here decided to set a snake on me and forced me to apologize for embarrassing him last class.

Remus chuckled from Harry's right and said, "Padfoot suggested we get you to help with the class.  Or at least with the snakes."

Harry chuckled and said, "Sorry Sirius.  I _do_ have a class to teach you know."

Sirius frowned.  "Oh c'mon.  Just once."

"No."

"Where did my godson go?"

"Not very far," chuckled Remus as Harry stuck a 'Kick Me' sign on Sirius' back and turned his hair silver and green.

Sirius blinked then noticed his hair.

"Oh, now you're going to get it."

Harry laughed and took off, Sirius right behind him.  Several students came out of the hall and asked Remus what was wrong but he only laughed and ushered them back inside.

As Harry sprinted past a surprised Snape and a laughing Saerry, throwing a charm back at Sirius over his shoulder, he knew that he was truly at home

_****Fin****_

A/N: Good ending, bad ending?  Whatcha think?

A/N2: Also, I'm thinking of doing a sequel.  Right after I get some other things finished.  Such as the prequel.  ^^


End file.
